HetaGakkō
by summerssevenseas
Summary: Canada is sick of his brother's mockery, his stupid invisibility, and mostly, being a nation. He wants one year of a normal life, and his boss gives it to him. He gets a scholarship to Ouran High School Academy, not bothering to act like a rich kid, and meets the host club, becoming the Shy Host. But to what extent is his brother going to just to find him and bring him home?
1. Prologue

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Prologue_

Dumb America. Stupid, idiotic, dumb America. Or in this case; stupid, idiotic, dumb Alfred.

Confused? Let me enlighten you on the previous events.

I was simply being my unnoticeable self, sitting quietly in my chair, petting my adorable polar bear whom seemed to forget my name once again. And then, in all it's glory, America questioned me across the table, and every nation looked at me in shock.

Yes, it was a World Meeting, and I, Canada, also known as Matthew P. Williams, wasn't paying attention. Why, you must ask? Because I'm never called on, and hardly even exist in the other country's eyes. So of course, I was shellshocked. I ran into a burst of splutters and my eyes seemed to fly everywhere else but anyone at the table, and Kumajirou, being the lifesaver he was, told me the question. I managed to stop my anxiety attack and took a deep breath, then gave out my answer clearly.

The nations began to give me looks after that, and honestly, I felt like the most embarrassed person in the world, and believe it or not, I hoped that I would disappear from the gazes that were locked onto my figure. In fact, I wished I wasn't in the room at all at that moment.

At the end of the meeting, America came up to me and asked if something was wrong, because he was probably the only person who knew about my attention span, how I'm always completely focused during meetings and such, because whenever he forgets his notes, he immediately comes to me to borrow a copy. Truthfully, I was flattered with his concern, but I didn't show it. Not to my obnoxious, loudmouth, hyper brother, oh no. I just had to tell him to leave me alone and walk away. And guess what happened the next day?

You guessed it.

America set up another World Meeting for a pointless reason.

I didn't know why, but I chose not to go to this meeting. I felt very uncomfortable with the fact that America did this, and I had some feeling in my gut that he was planning something totally random and crazy. It was a brother connection, I knew everything about him. He always knew how I felt like when I'm not around somehow, so I just figured that maybe I could do the same thing, and stayed home with Kumajirou that day, planning and working out my nation's tourist problems.

Now that is where my mistake took place.

About a week later, Germany called in for another World Meeting, and this time, I found it serious. Germany was always the one who is all business and no jokes, so I obviously went to this meeting. In fact, I made it clear to myself to get there as early as possible, and wouldn't you believe it? I was the first one there. I quietly sat down and waited for the others. Germany and Prussia came in first, followed by Austria, Hungary, and England, then the rest of the bad touch trio, the Italian brothers, and so forth. Since this was practically the first time I got to see all these people come in the room after me, I intently watched them. It was amusing, watching Austria yelling at Prussia for saying something about "Vital Regions" ... Whatever that meant. Hungary being her motherly self towards Italy and Romano yelling harshly at Germany, calling him a Potato Bastard or something along those lines. Last but not least, England was fighting with France like he usually did with Spain, surprising just sitting down and eating a tomato.

All the nations piled in, but America seemed excessively late. I was confused, and slightly irritated with my brother for being this late. Not only that, but I noticed how the nations didn't have second thoughts about America's absence, and I silently wished that I was at that meeting he called in from before. Maybe he said something about being absent for a couple days and I just missed it. Taking that as a valid reason, I calmed myself down, and waited for the meeting, then noticed yet again that something was off. Nobody bothered to start the meeting.

Now, you must be wondering, why is that? Well, the answer comes soon after when America suddenly barges through the door, and the whole room falls silent.

Now, this scared me to the very end. America's face was _serious._ There was no goofy smile, and didn't immediately start blabbing about super heroes, he didn't stand on his chair, he calmly came into the room and sat down, legs crossed and arms folded. His icy irises immediately flew towards me, and my body froze on the spot. What did I do? Was that meeting so important? I quickly averted my eyes and looked around the room for a quick glance, then to my lap.

It seems that the rest of the nations weren't confused in the slightest, and it bothered me to no end.

"Canada, why didn't you take place in the last meeting?"

I could've sworn at that time that America had snapped. Truth be told, I was seriously considering of running out of the room at the moment. You'd think that anyone in the room would snap, it would be me, no matter how painful it is to admit that, but Alfred? No way.

I didn't respond. How could I? My mouth was frozen shut, I had no way of answering. But despite my muteness, America seemed to understand perfectly, and voiced my words.

"So you thought that just because I was the one who called the meeting, it was nothing serious, and decided that you wouldn't attend. Is that it?"

I gulped in the guilty lump that formed in my throat. So the meeting that day _was_ important. Maple, why can't I be more... more... what was the word?

My train of thought was completely cut when America abruptly stood up and slammed his hand on the table. "Matthew P. Williams of Canada, I swear to god, if you don't look at me in the eyes at this moment-"

I didn't let him finished as I darted my gaze into his blue pools, a shiver crawling up my weak spine. His gaze, though determined all the time with his goofy attitude, was so much more of a stern version. It scared me. I didn't feel like I was staring at my brother. No, not one bit. But there was something playing in his eyes, and when he noticed that I caught it, he smirked. Now that scared me the most.

I sunk down into my chair, feeling my eyes slightly swell up. I'm scared. I don't have anyone backing me up, not like I expected it, and my own brother is the one scaring me, which is one heck of an achievement.

Suddenly, he started laughing, but I didn't lessen.

"Jeez, Mattie! You actually fell for that!?" He was bursting into hysterics, and the rest of the nations were smiling. What was going on? What's happening? Despite of the warm atmosphere, I just felt even more scared, if not, furious, and my insides were boiling. Rage. Definite rage.

I stood up, took one glare at Alfred, then left the room without a word.

And I regret doing that. Because since then, me and Alfred haven't talked at all, and as much as I hate to say it, he was the only one who would actually talk to me.

Dumb Alfred. Stupid, idiotic, dumb Alfred. This is your fault.


	2. Chapter 1

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 1_

I moaned in distaste as I threw myself over my bed, softly whimpering. I can't believe I did that. I cannot believe I glared at my brother and simply walked out of a meeting. But honestly, it felt good. Great, wonderful, amazing, all of those things! I escaped from the piling up embarrassment that burned me within, and I felt relieved. I didn't need to deal with that now, because I'm not there.

...But the smiles. I can't believe it. They all knew it was a joke, and they all just sat there and watched me get scared to death for their own amusement... That's sickening. Revolting. Stomach turning. Absolutely disgusting. You don't do that. You can't just watch a person get scared to death joyfully and smile when he finds out its a joke. A full on act planned out because he was gone for just one day. A facade. Think of that person's feelings. They would feel sad, angry, and confused. But that didn't describe half of my feelings. I felt Enraged, sorrowful, and I have no idea what to do, say, or think about the situation. I feel alone.

Hot tears melted from my face and into my red and white pillow, and my body began to shake. This was not right. The first time I'm noticed by everyone, and it's only a game to tease me? To hurt my feelings? Is this some type of game!? Am I just a toy!? I'm so confused, so out of order... I want to leave. If I wasn't a nation, I would've been dead by now. I would've committed suicide long ago, probably jumping off a cliff, or hanging myself. But sadly, I am a nation, and nation's don't die, even if they try to kill themselves. That's a curse, in my opinion.

I needed to leave. I needed to leave, _now._

I quickly shot up from my bed and made it to my closet, yanking out a red and white duffel bag and stuffing it with almost all the contents in my closet, which wasn't much. Kumajirou sat down, not questioning my antics. He knew this would happen sooner or later, didn't he? Though he doesn't remember my name, he knows who I am. He knows I'm depressed, and that I'm ignored all the time, he knows all of that. And he may be the only one who does.

Once my clothes were folded and stuffed into the bag, I went to my bathroom and stuffed it with my brush, comb, hair products, and all the other contents, like my sleeping pills and whatnot. Once that was done, I went and called my boss.

"... Ah, yes, Hello?"

_"Canada? What are you doing? Aren't you at a meeting?"_

"Um, well, I'm sorry to say, boss, but... I can't do this. I seriously need a break. I can't _take _ this."

There was a long pause, and the other line sighed.

_"Very well. You get a year, only one! Understand? You get one year for a break, but you have to come back immediately after that, understand?"_

A smile spread broadly against my face, and I began to feel giddy. A year. A whole, sweet, amazing year. No invisibility. No countries. No Alfred. Dear god, no _Alfred. _The words seemed so foreign, _too_ foreign.

"I understand sir, thank you so much!" With that, I hung up, running in place rapidly for a few seconds then jumping into the air in excitement. Now last but not least, where to go.

I jumped up and onto my bed, flipping out my laptop from under my mattress, and starting typing speedily onto the keyboard. A school. Not in my nation, no, in somewhere else. Japan, maybe. Yes, Japan, I always did love their schools. More educational, much more than America's.

That's where I found it. An elite school for smart, rich kids. Ouran High School Academy. Perfect. And even more perfect, it has an online test. I can enter if I just do this simple, amazing, test. Gulping in a breath of air, I clicked onto the test, and was surprised by how complicated it was. For a human being, it would be nearly impossible. But I'm not human, I have the brains of every single person in my nation, so I know all of this.

I printed out the sheet as instructed, took a video camera, turned it on, and got to work on my desk. I muttered the problem out loud to myself, calculating the math questions in my brain with my simple methods, and easily correcting the small grammar mistakes and such in the grammar section. I wrote a short story like asked in the end of the packet, choosing one in particular...

I sighed at the memory. The burning of Washington. I still hate myself for having to succumb to England's command at the time. It was heartbreaking.

This story, I decided to make it detailed. I wanted it detailed, I wanted it to capture hearts. I wanted people to know the truth of what I felt at that time.

_I stared helplessly at my brother,my tearstained eyes dried out by the heat of the flames that were circling around us. Burning intensely. This was my uncontrollable power, my curse. And I used it on my twin brother, the one who I love more than any other family member. I disgust myself._

I snapped my pencil, frowning down at my paper. I flicked off the top part with the eraser on it and sighed. I can't write this. No, not at all... But... I need to, don't I? Maybe... Maybe if I just changed the names, it would make me feel better. Just a little.

_"Edward, why!? Why did you do this!? Why Washington!? How could you join that scum of an army and burn down this precious city!?"_

_"Precious!?" I snapped angrily. "Well, York seemed pretty precious too, don't you think? But you know what, you didn't seem to care, did you!?"_

_Hurt was evident in his eyes, and he looked down guiltily. "I had no choice."_

_"YOU DAMN WELL HAD A CHOICE, HENRY!" I yelled, my anger piling up so much that I-_

I stopped there for a few moments. There was absolutely no way I could do that part at all, even with different names. I remember it too well... I stormed up to America and punched him in the face... And I pinned him to the ground with my boot...

A tingle went up my spine, and I continued the story. So gruesome, terrifying, I just... I don't know what to say about it. That fist fight I had with Alfred in the middle of rubble and flames, it was just so much to describe. Not too much, though. But it definitely was overwhelming.

I finished the short story and tucked the pages of the test into a large envelope, sealing the top and putting a stamp on it. Now all that is needed is to mail this and the video I took to prove that I didn't cheat. Perfect, completely foolproof. No more of Alfred's teasing, Russia's act of sitting on me, or England, my own father, forgetting my name! I don't even have to know them anymore!

After sending the envelope, I waited for about two days, then it came in. The ticket to glory.

_Matthew P. Williams, Congratulations! You have earned a scholarship to the Ouran High School Academy!_

_You're work was flawless and effortless, and you are one of the only two people on earth who was able to succeed in getting into this school without pay. We will gladly await your arrival! You have a free ticket sent by us, so fly over as soon as possible!_

_Once you get here, please take note that you need to go the the principle's office to confirm your arrival, and if any other details are needed, you must speak to him first._

I smiled gleefully, taking the ticket in between my fingers and twirling it around. A scholarship. It's not like I needed it, I had plenty of money, but it just made me feel... special. It meant I was smart, very smart. I liked that a lot... And out of two people in the whole world!? That is amazing! I hope to meet the other person...

Oh yeah, the letter said ASAP, right? Okay!

* * *

The plane landed, and I was greeted with someone with a sign that had my name on it.

"Matthew P. Williams?" He asked in english, which surprised me. I inwardly laughed at the thought that the school might've thought I only spoke english, so I replied in Japanese to get the thought through.

"Yes, that would be me." The man looked surprised, but then he laughed loudly.

"Thank god! I thought I was going to die of embarrassment if I said something wrong in English or something! Where did you learn to speak Japanese?"

That was a question I couldn't exactly answer, huh? I know every language that my people speak, and there are many languages from all over the world that people speak in my country, though I guess English and French are my main languages.

I noticed that I was thinking too long and shrugged, replying once again in fluent Japanese. "I guess it just came to me. I know almost any language you can think of."

The man didn't seem to say anything about that, and he just lead me to a... limo. Wow. This school loves to be classy, eh?

The drive wasn't so long, but it was entertaining with the Japanese speaking driver. He had a good sense of humor.

When we arrived at the school, I was astonished. It was huge, and everyone was dressed so nicely and talking in polite manners. I looked down and frowned at my attire. My shirt was half tucked in and my pants seemed to be a size too big, and my hair was messy due to the plane ride. I was in no way going to fit in with my looks at the moment.

I sighed and tucked in my shirt and pulled my pants up a little higher, only to have it fall back down to where it was. Even worse, I didn't have a uniform. I didn't exactly want to buy one, and I don't have Japanese money anyways, so there was no point, really.

I took my backs out of the limo and watched it drive away. I gulped in my nervousness and looked at the building. Now, it just seemed like a hundred times taller than it already is, which didn't help me. Why am I so shy and weak? Maple, I seriously hate it. I walked by the people, who all eyes me with slight disgust, and I began to shrink into my scaredy-cat self. When I entered the building, I serious couldn't take it and sprinted towards the Principle's office effortlessly.

I skidded to a stop in front of the large double-doors, patting down my hair and straightening my clothes a little more before pushing it open.

"Ah, Mr. Williams, welcome!"

* * *

**Hello! My name is Clair Mystere Izabella Crazie! Yes, I have two middle names, deal with it. Anyways, thank you to the people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited this fic! It means a lot to me! Also, I will have to stop working on this for a while. I have a school short story assignment, but that doesn't mean I won't be working on this at the same time! Thank you, that is all!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 2_

There was a chair, turned away from my view, and I waited patiently for the man to notice my arrival. This usually happened, since I'm so quiet. No one even noticed me when I was running by, just an example to prove how quiet my feet can be.

Abruptly, the chair swiveled to face me, and there was a tall man seated in it. he had black hair slicked back, with a scar across his green eye and pale skin.

"Ah, Mr. Williams! I've been waiting for your arrival." I decided against telling him that I was here for a while now, and bowed my head in respect. He laughed heartily, and for some reason, despite his intimidating appearance, I felt really comfortable with this man.

"Right, well I was informed by someone just now that you can speak multiple languages, is that so?"

I smiled brightly and nodded my head. "Yes sir, I speak almost every language you can imagine. Oh, and excuse me, but whose name should I...?"

The principle once again laughed and pointed at himself. "Me? I'm principle Ouran. The school was named after me!"

From my research, the school should be at least 40 years old, so I highly doubted that he was the one it was named after. He was much too young, in his 20s at the least.

"You mean your grandfather or dad?" I asked, but was given an answer completely out of my imagination.

"Son, my father and granddad are long gone! Yes, I'm a 58 year old man, problem with that?" He said playfully, and once again laughed when my jaw literally dropped. 53!? He looks like a 20 year old! This is completely out of the line! What is he, a nation!? I mean, I'd understand if he was a nation or something, but a human!?

"You're a nation or something..." I muttered under my breath, and suddenly, he gave me a grave look.

"Did you say something?"

That cold look scared me, and I instantly knew I hit the mark. A nation who escaped... I'm not the only one, huh? I realized I was staring, and mentally slapped myself for my obvious dazes, then replied in a rapid Bikol. Don't ask me why I said it in that language, I just chose to.

"Nothing sir, I'm sorry." With that, I escaped the room and sighed. Well, the principle knows that I've arrived, so why not explore the school now?

* * *

So far, I've been around the whole school, and there are no other places that are quiet other than one other place I can think of. But I'm not going to the abandoned music room! For pete's sake, everyone would think I'm creepy for going into an abandoned room! And it's my first day!

Slowly, the curiosity was beating my conscience to the ground, and I slowly creeped my way towards the tall double-doors. There wasn't any noise coming from the other side, until I hear a squeal. A really high pitched girly squeal. Now that put my curiosity on full overload.

I pushed the doors open and was greeted with a bright white light and rose petals. Lots and lots of rose petals.

I blinked my eyes, regaining my vision slowly, and peered into the room. There were a few men, no wait, one was a girl in a guy's uniform, all gathered up in one cluster of a group. There was one sitting down with his legs crossed, head rested on hand, staring at me the way France would stare at Austria or England sometimes...

"Well, look what we have here? A boy, is it?"

That confused me.

"What's wrong with being a boy...?" I asked in my usual whisper, taking a step back when I noticed he started walking towards me.

"Oh nothing, we just usually get girls as clients."

Now I'm even more confused, and it must've shown on my face. "Girls...? Clients...? I don't understand, what's going on here?"He was beginning to get too close, so I took another step back, but then, I remembered about Kumajirou, who was walking behind me, and I fell backwards and hit my head.

"Owww..." I whimpered, getting up and holding one hand to my head, the other picking up Kumajirou. He looked up at me and tilted his head, and I already knew what he was going to say.

"Who're you?"

Yup, that's Kumajirou. I sighed and patted his head. "I'm Matthew, you're owner." I replied in french, then sat myself up, Kumajirou still in my arms.

The blonde guy who was walking towards me had his eyes matching saucers, and sparkles seemed to drip off him like he was dipped into a big bowl of it. He started speaking rapid French to me, and I caught every word. Much to my distaste, actually. I looked behind him with pleading eyes, asking for the other people who are obviously familiar with him to stop his rant, and the girl came and pulled him away by the ear. I whispered a quick thank you before she was away from earshot of my soft voice.

Next came these two brothers, who walked up to me REALLY close to my face.

"He is a boy..." One said, letting the other finish. "But he has a girl face!"

That was an insult, I'm pretty sure, so I turned around and attempted to walk away, but was stopped when the double-doors suddenly closed, and I jumped a whole yard back. Yup, I'm stuck in a room that I so dearly want to escape. Maple, this is going to be an event to remember...

I slowly looked behind my back, noticing that the twins were coming even closer... And now one is touching my face. Oooh, maple hockey, this is not good. No touchy, NO TOUCHY!

I jumped over to the door and started scratching at it. Yes, I'm that desperate, okay!? I don't like being touched, I have a fear of being touched! I know it sounds weird, but I do, and that's why I grew up to be the way I am now.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I was pulled back by the twins, who threw me onto the couch the prince guy was sitting on, and the rest of the group were all around me.

"I don't think..."

"...this guy's a client." The twins said, staring down at me suspiciously. The guy who was sitting on that stern guy's shoulder (Who reminded me of Sweden, might I add) was giggling, then jumped down and onto my lap, petting Kumajirou.

"Wow, you have a moving stuffed animal! Cool!"

I was debating whether or not I should tell him that Kumajirou was real...

"Well, mommy dear, do you know who he is?" I looked at the prince guy strangely, noticing that he was talking to the guy holding a black book and had glasses on. Mommy dear? Okay, that was weird.

"He seems to be a foreign exchange student from Canada. His name is Matthew P. Williams, and he has a twin brother, whose name is classified."

What. The. Hockey puck.

HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT I HAVE A TWIN BROTHER!? Dear grandma, if you can hear me, SAVE ME!

The others seemed surprised by his reply, and the girl spoke up first. "How do you not know what his brother's name is?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I surprised he even knows I _have_ a twin brother..." I muttered under my breath, bringing my knees closer to my chest and hugging Kumajirou. Hopefully, Alfred isn't using his sibling connection to know how freaked out I am right now, because he would try to be the "Hero" and look all over the freaking earth for me.

The group members looked back at me again, and I shrank back a little. "Um... Please stop looking at me... I'm not used to attention." That much is true, I'm not used to attention at all, unless it was Alfred. Anyone else, it's just kind of... freaky.

"Why's that?"

"Hm?" I looked up from my knees and saw the girl again, looking at me curiously. "Oh, um... Well, whenever I really do get attention is when somebody mistakes me for my brother, or if it's my brother himself. Nobody exactly remembers my name anyways..."

"What about your parents?"

Now, I couldn't exactly say anything about England, could I? Besides, he isn't my actual parent... "I don't have parents. Alfred does."

"But aren't you two twins?"

Oh, thats right, my complicated family tree. How am I going to explain this...? Someway human and possible... "H-how should I explain... Well, me and Alfred were separated at birth, and I was raised by an old lady, which I called Grandma all the time. I was also raised by a man named Francis, but he went missing... And grandma died shortly after. I met Alfred some time after 11 years old and began living with him after we found out we were twins, but his dad never exactly remembered me, so Alfred was the only one who ever payed attention to me... Does that make sense?" I looked down, not wanting to see all the eyes on me.

There was a long pause, and I was tempted to look up, but I didn't. Truthfully, I don't even get why I'm telling anyone this. Most of that story was true. Grandma did die, but France never went missing. I was actually taken away and was forced to live with Alfred and Britain. I tried really hard to get Britain to notice me too... I did everything I could to get him to notice me... But nothing worked, huh? Even if I stayed with him after America revolted...

"That sounds... sad." The girl said. I shrugged. It's not that sad, since I'm a nation. I actually expected at the time that I would be taken away, but I still miss Francis as my papa...

"It was no big deal, really." I said, sighing and chuckling. "It's not like I have the worst life, at least I have Kumajirou."

"This stuffed bear?" The boy said, still petting Mr. Kumajirou.

I bit back a laugh and nodded. "By the way... Kumajirou is a real bear."

"Damn right I am."

The boy jumped back and ran over to the stern man, climbing up him like a tree and flinging himself over his shoulders. "IT TALKED AND MOVED! S-STAY AWAY! AND DONT TOUCH MY USA-CHAN!"

Kumajirou looked at the boy strangely and curled up in my lap. "I don't eat bunnies, boy. I'm a vegetarian." Well, he spoke the truth. The boy looked at him oddly and muttered something barely audible under his breath. "My name is Honey..."

Honey, huh? Well, I know what to call him now.

I noticed that all eyes were once again on me, so I guess I owed them an explanation... Okay... How do I explain how Kumajirou can talk? You know what, no. I'm not explaining, and I'm not letting any more information about me out there. Who likes talking about themselves anyway? Other for arrogant, obnoxious, loudmouth brothers, that is.

When they confirmed I wasn't going to say anything, the prince guy stepped up.

"Well, Matthew Williams, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!"

Sparkles must be this guys specialty or something...

* * *

**Thank you everyone~ Haha! I'm glad many people enjoy my story! Anyways, I may be back tomorrow, but we'll see. PEACE OUT!**

**Oh, and maybe in a few months or so, you'll probably be seeing me attempting to publish a short book called A Revolution Ago. I love it so much~ But no one can steal the name, got it? Not even for fanfiction. Anyways, adios! See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 3_

After announcing his overly sparkly introduction, the prince guy looked at me happily. "My name is Tamaki Suoh. I am the host club's King! I play the princely type."

The guy with the clipboard pushed up his glasses, much like what I do with mine. "I'm Kyoya Otori. I play the cool type."

The two twins, who might I add look way too close to each other, gave me seductive looks. They, in unison, said "We're Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. We play the homosexual twins."

That wasn't information that I needed. It was quite obvious anyways... The kid sitting on top of the stern guy's shoulder pouted and averted his eyes from me. "I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Call me Honey. And this is Takashi Morinozuka. I play the lolita and Takashi plays the silent type."

"Call me Mori." The guy added in a monotone voice, much like Sweden.

"And then, there's Haruhi, who plays the Natural."

I looked strangely at the girl. Why would she even be part of a host club? "Um..." I started. "Why is a girl playing a part in the host club...?"

Tamaki gasped and clutched onto Haruhi. "H-HARUHI IS VERY MUCH A BOY, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

He began to rant over how manly Haruhi is, and I shrinked back into the couch shyly, a small blush forming on my face. I wish I could be the least bit like a guy, but no. I'm scared of two stupid things, I can't project my voice, I can't fight for the life of me, and I'm weak.

"B-but... where's the Adam's apple?" I said, searching for a way to stop him from his rant.

The room completely fell silent, but I didn't exactly mind it. It was much better than noise, in my opinion.

"H-haruhi is one of those people who doesn't have it."

"But all men have it unless they got surgery to change their gender, which I highly doubt happened."

"N-no, you're point is invalid. Haruhi is a boy."

"What proof do you have?"

"She- I-I mean... Um, He is wearing a boys uniform and is a host."

"That proves nothing about gender."

"It proves a lot."

"No it doesn't. And don't think I didn't notice your mistake when you accidentally said "She" instead of "He" like you so desperately want to prove."

"I did no such thing."

"You did." I said firmly, staring at him slightly annoyed. "Now quit arguing and admit that I figured it out. And I don't want to hear maple hockey about her having short hair, flat chest, or boyish personality."

The twins gave identical looks and bend over to look at me a little too closely. "Maple hockey?"

Oh, right, this isn't anywhere like my land. I sighed, not really wanting to explain, but did so anyways. "Canada doesn't have many swear words, and I couldn't really use the word "Hoser" at that moment, so I said maple hockey. I don't exactly like cussing anyways."

The two nodded and backed up, much to my relief.

Tamaki looked at my curiously. "What does Hoser mean?"

"Loser, Moron, Idiot, mostly that type of stuff. My brother would've used the western use of it, Idjit." I said, cracking a smile. I don't know what it is about that word, but maple is it fun to say. I remember as kids, I didn't know what the word meant at all, so I just randomly kept calling people idjits. When I found out what it meant, I started going around the every nation, telling them I'm sorry for calling them that. Good times, good times...

Noticing I was daydreaming, I blinked a couple of times and regained my reality, looking around myself. Tamaki seemed to be blabbering something about being a host to me, which I ignored, and Kyoya was looking at me without even blinking... Haruhi was facepalming, Honey was eating cake, Mori was just sitting with Honey on his shoulders, and the twins were looking at me deviously for hockey knows why.

"And thats why-" Tamaki did an overly dramatic pose, pointing his finger a little too close at me. "You are now officially a member of the host club!"

I blinked.

Then blinked again.

Then once more.

And then I yelled louder than I ever have, which isn't that much really...

"What!?" I said in a pitch most people used, though it did surprise them because of my usual whisper I was using the whole time. "I never agreed to becoming a host, and I have absolutely no reason to! No thank you."

My voice died down back to its usual whisper by the end of my speech, and I planted my feet firmly on the ground, trying to keep myself from clutching them close to my chest like before. Kumajirou stirred slightly, but his soft snoring noises went on.

Kyoya tipped his glasses up, slightly smirking to himself, which honestly made me shiver inside. "So you don't mind if I do so much research on you that I'd know every little bit of your past?"

"You already do." I said without thinking, and I mentally slapped myself at the comment. Everyone looked at me in confusion, including Mori, which seemed very unusual for him. I gulped and darted my gaze around the room, trying to think of an excuse. I had to fight really hard against that urge to curl up into a little tight ball and hide my face. "Y-you know, because we all share stories alike in our past, and my past is mostly m-made up of those everyday stories, s-so you already know it."

Now that wasn't in the least bit true, that's for certain, but I didn't feel guilty about lying at all. In fact, I had quite a thrill from the thought that I, of all people, lied for probably the second or third time in my life.

"Besides," I continued. "I don't exactly mind if you knew about my past, but I'm warning you, it's boring. Nothing special at all."

There seemed to be a glint in his eyes, and I could tell that I just doubled his time on his laptop, and I abruptly got up. "I-I'm leaving now-"

"Oh, no you're not!" The twins said in unison, once again getting pretty close. "Not in those clothes! What are you, a beggar? Kyoya, is he a beggar?"

Kyoya, giving me a suspicious glare, tipped his glasses up once again. "Frankly, no. To put it bluntly, he's the most richest person in this school, and maybe even the most smartest, as much as I'd hate to admit."

I kind of felt a spark of pride, but it obviously didn't show. Not like I wanted it to show, anyways. I looked up from the ground and at the twins, and instantly regretted it. They're faces were mixed with shock and machiavellian smiles. They grabbed me by the forearms and dragged me into a random room, which was full of costumes, from jungle styled kings, to medieval prince's, to butlers, and to characters from Alice in Wonderland, which was a bit strange to see... They lead me to the back of the room and pulled a uniform, a bit big for me, but it seemed to be the only size that was close enough, and shoved it at me.

"Change." They both said bluntly, and I blushes a bright shade of red. I would never, not in my life, no matter what gander, change in front of somebody.

"P-please... leave the room..." I said shyly, fiddling with the hanger. They looked at each other for a second, as if reading each other's thoughts, before shrugging and leaving the room. I sighed in relief and changed into the clothes. The pants were a bit big, so they piled up a little at my shoes, and the shirt's sleeves ended a little bit past my thumbs, but really, I didn't mind the extra size. It was more comfortable than being squeezed into that tight old vest and skinny jeans.

"ARE YOU DONE YET!?" I jumped at least a foot in the air in shock, gasping a little bit for breath before answering. "Y-yes-"

I didn't even get to finish my answer as they burst into the room, stopping mid-stride. They looked at me with wide eyes, which kind of bothered me, and walked backwards and out the door, slamming it to my irritation.

I heard a bunch of yelling behind the door, most of it with Tamaki and the twins, and I just leaned against the wall, waiting. After a short time, the twins came burst through the doors, scissors in hand. I must've paled, because my body felt cold in a matter of seconds when I noticed they were looking at my hair curl, which I previously had tucked down into my shirt. I made a mini shriek and quickly ran past them, running out of the room and under the glass table, which didn't exactly hide me at all.

"Not my curl! Not my curl! Nononononononono~" I whined softly, small tears forming in my eyes. The last time my curl was cut, I couldn't move my body for a few months, and Quebec seriously had problems with criminals... And son of a maple, did it _HURT_!

"Oh come on, it's just-"

"A strand of hair." The brothers said, one finishing off the sentence for the others. They both took one of my legs and pulled me out from under the table easily, then had Mori pin my arms down. Tamaki came and waved the scissors around, and I instantly felt more scared. "Please! For maple's sake, no! I swear to hockey, this is not some act! It hurts to cut it, okay? It hurts..." I came out with the truth, and the three let me go.

"It hurts...?" Mori repeated my words, and I sat up straight and buried my face in my hands, nodding shamefully.

"Yes."

"What happens when you tug on it?" Haruhi said, walking over. I snapped my head up and my eye visibly twitched. "I'm not telling."

Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi gulped, taking a step back. I sighed and once again buried my head in my hands. How exactly did I get myself into this mess- oh yeah, I was looking for a quiet spot. I figured the abandoned music room would be quiet, but boy was I wrong. It's chaos in here. I looked up once more and examined the room. It seemed so classy, cream colored walls and red velvet chairs, glass tables and elegant china teacups. You'd never guess what havoc went on in here for only a few minutes.

A clock rang, and I jumped, darting my gaze around to look for where the clock was, but I began to hear the clattering of heels... Lots and lots of heels. The doors burst open, and before I knew it, the whole group of boys that were surrounding me were at that one chair that was in front of the large double doors.

"Welcome back, princess's~" They all said in unison, which was even more creepier than those two twins in my opinion, considering they said it perfectly together and with the same singsong voice.

I got up and slowly backed up to the costume closet, but then, that stern guy came over, picked me up, and put me in front of all the woman.

My face turned a brighter shade than Spain's tomatoes, and I slowly backed away. I bumped into the stern guy, and instantly, I felt shivers run up my spine. I ran behind the couch and ducked out of mostly everyone's gazes, completely embarrassed. Tamaki, looked behind his shoulder and down behind the couch, before laughing loudly.

"Princess's, may I introduce the newest member of the host club, Mattie!"

I snapped up from my spot and looked at him strangely. "Only my brother calls me Mattie. No one else." I then remembered the gazes and quickly backed down behind the couch once again, and Tamaki laughed louder.

"So girls, if you prefer the shy type, remember to request him~!"

Excuse me, remind me when did I approved of this again?


	5. Chapter 4

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 4_

I was about to pop up and protest, but fought the urge due to the fact that if I did, I'd have at least fifty eyes all staring at me, so I stayed on the ground, my head under my arms, Kumajirou lazily sitting next to my embarrassed form.

"Who?"

"Matthew..." I sighed, looking at Kumajirou. He did that on purpose, didn't he? To get me to forget about the gazes? I smiled warmly and petted his head. "Thanks for trying, Kumajirou."

"Welcome." Kumajirou said, then climbed onto my shoulders and firmly grasped my neck so he wouldn't fall off. I got up, looked at the girls for a split moment, and looked away.

"Um... Hi... I-I'm Matthew..." Why is it that it's so hard to be in front of girls? Suddenly, the ground started shaking, and a stage that looked like layers of cake came up, with a girl who kind of reminded me of Hungary standing on it. I wonder if she likes that thing that Hungary keeps talking about... Um, Yoshi? No... Oh, wait, Yaoi. That's what it's called.

"EEK! What an adorable little teddy bear! Let me see~" She started running towards me, and I quickly took Kumajirou and held him protectively.

"Who?" I sighed and whispered into his fur. "Canada."

The girl looked at Kumajirou, mortified. "Did that just talk...? And move!?" I sighed, not really feeling in the mood to go through this again like I did with America when we were little. I remember it clearly. It was Christmas day, and Papa, or should I say France, agreed with having England over. I met America that day, and he thought I was his clone or something. We opened our presents after we established to America that I was his twin brother, and _not_ a clone, and I got Kumajirou that day. He asked his first "Who are you?" that day, and I gave him a big smile and a hug and told him who I was. "I'm Canada, your new owner!"

Good times. I remember how America, England, and France were staring at the bear in shock, while I completely ignored the fact that my pet talked. Well, he isn't much of a pet now, he's more of a really good friend.

I remembered that the girl asked a question, and I probably looked like I was thinking of a way to answer. "Yes." I said bluntly, shrugging my shoulders. Everyone seemed shocked with my answer, considering the amount of time I took to say something, and my cheeks felt really warm. "I don't know how he can talk, but of course he can move... It's not like he's paralyzed..." I said to extend the answer, looking down at the floor.

"B-but he's a stuffed animal!"

"No I'm not." Kumajirou said grudgingly. "I'm real, stupid."

"Kumajirou." I scolded, looking at him disapprovingly. "That was rude, apologize."

He looked up at me for a few seconds, then looked back at the girl. "Sorry." He said simply, and I sighed. I felt the eyes basically burning its way through me, and I gulped in my uneasiness.

"Um... A-anyways, who might you be?" I asked, trying to be as polite as possible. Her shocked face was instantly wiped off and she laughed. "I'm the host club's lady manager! My name is Renge! Now, prove to me that you can be the shy type!" She suddenly whipped out a notepad out of nowhere, and I ended up sitting down in a chair that I didn't even know was in the room.

"First thing's first! What's your favorite color/colors?" ...That was a hard question. I guess I should say... "Red and White..." I replied, looking away. She scribbled something down in her notepad, and she looked at me once again. "What's your favorite foo-"

"Maple syrup!" I said excitingly, thinking about pancakes. Renge looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "How did you know I was going to say food topping?"

I thought for a moment. "...You were going to say topping? I thought you said food."

Renge stared at me for a few moments then shook her head and looked back at her note pad, scribbling down something I couldn't see. "Um, okay, what's your favorite animal?"

"Polar bear... I carry Kumajirou around with me everywhere, so I thought it would be a little obvious but I guess not..." Kumajirou yawned and nodded his head approvingly, then shifted in my arms and fell asleep.

"So thats his name, huh? Okay then." She wrote something down again. "Which one or two people do you like most?"

That was a surprising question, and I had to think for a moment. Really, I don't have much family, and only two people in my family really recognizes me...

"Um... Am- I mean, my brother and Papa... Though my Papa is missing..." I shouldn't have said that, because it seemed to have attracted even more attention...

Renge didn't say anything about Papa, and I'm extremely grateful that she didn't, and continued her questions.

"Whats the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to you?"

... Well, there was a lot of things, and I think almost all of them had to do with my brother...

"D-do I have to answer that...?" I asked shyly, getting the urge to curl up again. She looked at my suspiciously, then asked, "Is it that bad?"

Bad? No way, it was worse than bad. For peets sake, I tattooed a maple leaf on my forehead and guess who put an American flag sticker right over it? I sighed and looked down, not answering her question. She noticed this and went on.

"Have you ever had a job, maybe own a company?"

I replied without thinking, and really, I felt like shooting myself afterwords. "I work for the Canadian government."

I got a lot of suspicious looks after that, mostly from that Kyoya guy, who left a little bit afterwords, and I sank down in my chair.

"I-I was only joking... D-don't look at me like that..." I said nervously, the blush on my face intensifying. Everyone seemed to lessen, but Kyoya didn't hear me say that so I don't know if he would still be suspicious or not. "I-I own a couple of companies in Canada, and my brother owns a few in America. We kind of share our business..."

That wasn't entirely a lie. Me and my brother do work together, so I guess it's not a lie... right?

* * *

_Somewhere, someplace, someone_

_Warning: In this section, it's gonna be Rated T, because of America's potty mouth. No, not as bad as Romano's, but pretty bad, I guess._

I sighed in frustration, once again knocking on Mattie's door. Why isn't he answering!? We always spend Christmas together, it really is bothering me! I can't imagine Mattie and I not spending Christmas together!

Besides, this year I worked really hard on getting Mattie a gift. I made sure he wasn't at the Meetings so I could get him it... But then again, I must've seriously pissed him off. That last meeting really scared me...

"Mattie, open the freaking door dude! It's Christmas, FYI; I don't like WAITING DUDE! And I sure don't like spending Christmas alone-!" I stopped banging when the door broke off it's hinges and flew in the house, and I was absolutely mortified.

There was dust everywhere, and Mattie was a clean freak, so this wasn't normal.

I slowly went inside, surprised that there were no Christmas decorations other than a present wrapped in Superhero wrapping paper on the floor, with my name on it... But where was Mattie!?

I set down the gift and ran into Mattie room, surprised to see that everything he owns wasn't in his room. I instantly made my way towards his desk and flipped open his Maple syrup drawer, only to find it empty of its contents. I was stricken with fear as I began to search everywhere through the house, In the basement, the bathrooms, the attic, even his old cellar, but nothing. Not even that bear he carries around, Kumajirou. I didn't find a note, or some sign that he went somewhere, and honestly, I was scared to death. What the hell happened to my brother!?

I ran upstairs and stared straight at the present on the ground, next to the unlit fireplace. I gulped back my fear and took the box, reading the letter that came with it. It had Mattie's cursive writing...

_Dear Alfred,_

_I'm leaving. I won't tell you where I left to, or why (Though you should know maple well why) and don't bother asking my boss. He doesn't know anything about my location either. I'll be back in a year, so make sure you take care of yourself and don't do anything stupid. And for the love of hockey, please, stay out of trouble! I don't want to have to come home just to save your sorry butt, and I don't want to have to go to your nation and protect it for some reason I don't know of. Don't tease Arthur too much, and don't get into any trouble with Cuba._

_Love, Matthew._

_P.S. Hope you like your gift. I've been thinking about what to get you all year! _^_^

The more I read, the more I realized that he left because of me. I'm such a freaking _l__oser!_ I'm no hero at all! I can't believe I made Mattie feel so bad, that he had to leave his country and decided not to come back for a year! This is all my fault, me and my stupid tactics. I should've just told Germany not to contact Canada, I shouldn't have done that whole show just to get him to get irritated and leave. I didn't think he'd take it too seriously, because he was so used to my-

Oh shit, he was sick of it.

He was sick of my teasing, sick of my jokes, he was of _me_. Fuck me, DAMNIT!

I took the present and got up, not daring to open it. There is no way I'm going to open it until I'm sitting down with Mattie, alone, just like any other Christmas. No way whatsoever.

I grabbed Mattie's present off the counter and took the door and set it back in place, then walked off towards the Jet I left outside. I'm finding Mattie, no matter what. I'm going to look all over the freaking world, and I'm going to find him.

I'm not waiting a whole year.

Not if it's my brother.


	6. Chapter 5

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 5_

_Warning: Alfred once again being a potty mouth, so this chapter is rated T as well._

After all the questions, I was slightly exhausted. During the questions, there was something going on with my emotions. Something in me just started feeling... sad. And slightly angry too. And then suddenly, I got this huge burst of confidence and determination in the middle of her questions, that I didn't even stutter, I looked at her straight in the eyes, and I answered with a projected voice! That felt so good! I wish I could be like that all the time!

Renge took one final look through her notepad and nodded. "Totally shy, and a very interesting character. Who would've thought he likes hockey so much? Oh, are you good at it?"

Good at it? It's my national sport, how can I _not_ be good at it? "Well, is beating my brother to a bloody pulp enough...?"

Renge stared at me fore a few seconds. "... What do you mean by that?"

"I won against him and he's supposed to be the top quarterback..."

Renge didn't question any further and simply stayed quiet. I looked at the door and noticed that there was a clear way, and I instantly bolted through them, Kumajirou dangling in my grasp.

"He's escaping! Lets go team!" I heard Tamaki yell, and Haruhi groaned. At the sound of that, I started to run almost as fast as that time where I didn't revolt against Britain with America, so Alfred started chasing me everywhere trying to convince me to revolt after he did. I ended up leaving peacefully, unlike my blockhead of a brother, without any hundreds of people dying. My country is a peace country, after all, so I wouldn't be expecting wars starting because of my people's doing.

I don't know what happened, but I somehow ended up hiding in a really dark and eery room with a guy and his little puppet. He seems nice though, so I don't really mind.

"So, are you interested in Dark Magic?"

...Dark Magic? Isn't that what England blabs on about with his imaginary friends? I wonder...

"I guess, my friend talks about it all the time. Have you heard of Busby's chair?"

I shouldn't have said that...

The guy with the puppet started going on and on about the history of Busby's chair and Busby himself, and how everyone who ever sat in it was cursed. I was curious as to how Russia broke it though when he sat on it, but I didn't mention that because I didn't want him questioning about Russia. He'd probably ask me if he's a demon... Then again, didn't England tell me that once he summoned the devil and Russia came out? That's kind of scary...

After half of the day, which surprised me because no teacher yelled at me for skipping classes, I decided I'd just leave the school early and unpack at my new house. It was nice of the school to buy a house for me, though I feel a little bit guilty.

The house was pretty big, not the size of a mansion, but big. It was colored a creamy orange color, the door crimson read and the room white. It reminded me of my flag, so I instantly felt homey. The inside had marble floors, upstairs with redwood floorboards, and the stairs hat a red and white carpet, which I liked a lot. There was a large chandelier overhead in front of the front door, and an office to the right. There was a small living room with large windows that went all the way up to the ceiling, lined with red curtains, and a large dark red carpet under the glass table on two couches and chair. To the left of that was a kitchen, which I am planning to fill with Canadian maple syrup. Upstairs had two main rooms, my bed room and a large game room. Some non essential rooms, like the guest room and bathrooms aren't really something.

After unpacking, I checked my phone. I had... A HUNDRED AND FIFTY THREE MISSED CALLS!? Who the maple hockey would be calling me this much in one day!?

I flipped to my voicemails and listened.

_"MATTIE! WHY THE FREAKING HELL DID YOU LEAVE DUDE!? YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR A SECOND! AND WHAT THE HELL, YOU COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL AFTER CHRISTMAS!? WE ALWAYS SPEND CHRISTMAS TOGETHER! THATS NOT COOL DUDE! I THOUGHT WE WERE BROTHERS!"_

I dropped the phone and clutched my ears desperately, trying to block out the ridiculously loud voice coming form my phone. Why didn't Alfred just say it calmly? Oh wait, it's Alfred.

When the message stopped, I uncovered my ears and reached for the phone, completely forgetting the setting on it that goes to the next voicemail.

_"Matthew. P. Williams. What. The. Fuck."_

I jumped back in surprise and shivered at the voice. This was more venomous than the voice he used at the meeting.

_"I've been calling you all day, answer the fucking phone. Where the fuck are you? I'm going to find you, and I'm going to bring you home, I swear to god! Then we're going to sit down and enjoy the Christmas you missed! I'm not celebrating Christmas without you."_

I sighed. that sounded so much like Alfred. He never liked celebrating Christmas without me for some reason. I remember when I stayed with Papa instead of going to England's house to celebrate Christmas with Alfred, and I heard Papa and Enland talking to each other the next day how Alfred was really depressed. I met him a few days after and he forced me to sit down and open the presents that he had for me and the present that he got from me but didn't open without me...

After unpacking and turning off my phone again, I took a quick shower and changed into my PJs, completely oblivious to the open window and the people outside it...

* * *

I've been calling Mattie all day, and still, _nothing_. And fuck is it worrying me! How am I supposed to get any lead on where Ma-

Oh, fuck me.

I sighed and slapped myself in the face in irritation. How stupid can I be? I'm a freaking nation! I can get more information than any other person in the military! More than the freaking president! Why am I so stupid!? Stupid stupid stupid!

I, for about the hundreth and thirty fourth time, flipped out my phone and dialed a number, but this time, Germany.

_"Hello?"_

"Yo! Germany, we need to hold another meeting."

Germany sighed. _"America, I let you do your joke form before, I don't think-"_

"I'm not joking around, dude. I'm serious. A nation is missing."

That seemed to get him going.

_"A nation missing? That's impossible, the only nation that's ever been missing before is the Holy Roman Empire, and he's presumed dead."_

"Not dead dude. I guess I should've told you this before, but the Holy Roman Empire fell and became part of your land, so technically, you're the Holy Roman Em-"

_"No more jokes, America!"_

"I'm not fucking joking. Now listen to me!" I yelled angrily. "Look, my brother is gone. He left his work and is now somewhere on the globe. The only clue I have is this letter he left and that he isn't in North America, so I need to have the world called together to find him. He may possibly be using his human name to get a job, or go to school or something. Most likely school because he wouldn't exactly be taken in as a grown up with the way he looks."

There was a long pause, but I waited.

_"America, this is the first time you said something logical and strategical. You absolutely serious... Very well. Who is your brother?"_

I smiled. Finally, someone recognizes my seriousness! "Canada."

_"Who?"_

Aaaaand, there goes my temper.

—Long Talk Later (Because I'm Lazy)—

_"I get it America, you have a brother named Canada, his human name is Matthew P. Williams, he has a talking... polar bear? Named Kumajirou and he looks just like you. Jeez, you don't need to tell me his life story."_

"No, I don't, it's just working, eating maple syrup, and talking to his bear. Yup. That's pretty much it." What? It is, he even admitted it once!

But you know, during that time I was talking with Germany, I felt something through my brotherly connections. Something was really wrong. Matthew is scared out of his wits, is running from someone, and seems extremely embarrassed. I don't know what's going on though, damnit!

...

I need to call him.

I seriously need to get him on my line.

I'm freaking out.

* * *

That night, I dreamt something really strange from my normal self...

It was me, but I didn't look like myself much. I looked really gloomy, and Kumajirou wasn't in my arms. He was actually walking, and the scary thing was that he was full grown. I always thought that Kumajirou was going to stay his size forever, but that dream made me have second thoughts. We were standing in the middle of an ice rink, and my reflection on the ice... was me. Not the sad me, the real me, but I was wondering why I looked sad in the real image.

Is it... that the reflection wasn't of my face, but the real me? Was it flipped around? I'm not sure if I understand the dream yet, but I'm hoping to.

It's just that, there was also Alfred in the dream. He was outside of the rink, but he didn't have that cheery hero smile on. He was frowning, and he was staring straight at me. It was like he didn't like the very image of me, the way I looked, and when he looked down at the reflection, he looked... sympathetic.

"Canada, talk."

That's the only words he said. I didn't say a thing, and I very much didn't want to. I sometimes wonder, what are America's brotherly senses really about? Was this it? Did he have visions like thi-

What am I saying? Of course not, he would never.

I looked at America straight in the eyes, the frowning America. "About what?"

He seemed surprised, completely astonished, and he came onto the ice. "You heard me?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" I asked curiously. I've never had this dream before, so I was confused by why he made it sound like he's done this a million times, and every time I didn't hear him. Then again, it was just a dream.

"Because, I'm only supposed to see you. As far as I could tell, I was the only one able to see you. But now you see me..."

That made me even more confused than I already was. I wanted answers.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, giving him a weird look. I didn't care, it was only a dream, so its not like he'd actually be offended in real life. Besides, this guy was nothing like Alfred, so I wouldn't care in the least.

Or, I thought, until I saw his hurt look. He strayed his eyes away and shrugged. "I honestly don't know."

We both stayed like that for a few minutes, and I looked down at my reflection, shocked at what I saw.

It was me, the real me, crying. They fell down onto the ice, or in my case, up into the ice, and sprouted little icicles on my side.

I took a step back and slipped, and I braced myself for the impact of the ice.

But it never came.


	7. Chapter 6

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 6_

I shot up from my bed, my head clasped under my frigid fingers, breathing heavily. I felt sticky with sweat, and my face was warm, though my ears were as cold as icicles.

Maple hockey. Icicles. I don't even want to think about that.

I looked at the clock and frowned. 11:32. It's nearly midnight, and I am awake? Maple, I'm going to be tired in the morning... Hot milk with maple syrup sounded good. Yeah, it'll help me fall asleep.

I tossed the covers aside and swung my legs over the side, making sure not to disturb Kumajirou from his nap on the end of the bed, and got up slowly.

I got downstairs and heated up some milk in a pot. My brother usually insisted on just microwaving it, but what's the fun in that? Besides, that would only heats of the top, not the middle.

Speaking of my brother, that dream was so strange. It was like I was talking to my brother's conscience or something. That could probably be how he understands my feelings... right? Because he said that he could usually see me, but I never saw him. So that would mean that his conscience could see how mine is, all the time, and I wouldn't even know that he could see how I feel... It kind of scares me, the thought that maybe thats how he understands me. I wonder how long he could've had this abili-

I have no proof. I should stop making these theories.

I stopped stirring the milk and poured it into my maple leaf mug, putting the pot in the sink so I can clean it up in the morning. After pouring some maple syrup in it and sticking a candy cane in, I went upstairs and sat down on the edge of the bed, sipping on my sweet tasting milk. (**A/N I've done this, dudes, it tastes amazing. =¬=**) I began to think of the events that happened today. I went to school and met my principle, who seems to be a nation in disguise, so that's something I have to look out for. Then I met this weird high school host club with a girl in it... and she's pretending to be a boy. Then somehow, I ended up becoming a host, I was questioned by a girl who seemed slightly crazy. (Wth was with that entrance she made?) Afterwards, I ended up running from the host club and into a really dark room where I met a guy whose name I didn't get, but he looked like Iggy when he's doing that dark magic stuff. The only difference is the puppet he has. I liked him, I guess, because when I don't say anything about dark magic, he's quiet. I love the quiet. Then after that I left school and finished my unpacking at home.

What scares me though is how all that was only half of the day...

I finished chugging down my maple syrup milk and set it down on the counter, then I swung my legs back onto the bed and covered myself, letting the warmth take me back into a well deserved sleep.

* * *

That... That was Mattie.

I paced my room, not knowing what I'm supposed to do or say, or anything at that matter. I just talked to Mattie, but not verbally, mentally. I've been able to understand his feelings with this method, but I never expected that he would notice me doing this. Especially not in his sleep! And what was the sudden disappearance? Why is it that when I touched him to break his fall, he just suddenly broke apart like shattered glass!?

It makes me really angry. With myself, that is. Is it that if I go anywhere near him, he would collapse? He would die? I don't get it, I'm so confused! What was that dream supposed to tell me? It never did this before, so I don't know what to do about this! More less, this never happened to me while I was asleep, so it just gets weirder and weirder.

I guess this is one experience I need to figure out...

No use in doing this. I need to go to bed. Tomorrow, I'll get things straighten out.

* * *

The next morning, light shined through my window and hit my face, waking me up just on time. School starts at 9:00, so I'm not worried about sleeping in.

I got out of bed, slightly stirring Kumajirou by accident, and got dressed into my casual clothes. I wore the uniform yesterday, so I can't wear it again today. What do I look like? Some unhealthy buck surviving on air, sewage water, and garbage food? I think not.

After getting dress, I ran downstairs and into the kitchen with the empty mug form yesterday and began cleaning the pot and mug, at the same time cooking some oatmeal in the microwave. By the time I was done cleaning, the oatmeal was done and the maple syrup was ready to be poured in~!

After eating my breakfast I checked the time. I had a lot of time on my hands, so I wasn't exactly sure what to do...

I just wandered around the house for the spare time, Kumajirou coming downstairs for his meal that I set down already during my paces, and I began to think about last night's dream. Maybe that meant something, trying to tell me something... that maybe even though my reflection shows that, it's not me is it? Even though I called it the real me... It's not...

Oh, the clock rang. Time to get going!

I scooped up Kumajirou in my arms and put on my backpack, then left through the front door. I prefer walking over car rides, because for one, it's eco friendly, and two, I get car sick really easily. Ask America, he took me onto his monster truck and I nearly barfed.

After stealthily going into the school without having anyone notice me (which was fairly easy because I'm quite invisible. America and Cuba call it my inner ninja.) I walked towards my first class. Hopefully, I wont run into those guys today...

* * *

I was pacing around in the conference room. I was pretty early, so I was the only one here. Right now... Mattie is not doing so good. He expecting something and he seems to be really scared of whatever it is. Ugh! I can't stand the thought that I can't be there for him! It's not fair, not knowing where he is but knowing that he isn't doing so well! I just want to help him, but he pushes me away! If only I asked where he was in that dream, he might've answered me! But no, I decided not to ask that and just ask the stupid question that every surprised person would ask if they were in that situation! I don't want to ask the normal...

Slowly, the conference room started piling in with other nations, and one in particular was glaring at me... Stupid Cuba. I'm still mad at him for hitting Mattie. Yes, I knew about it! Okay!? I just didn't say anything to Mattie and went to Cuba to have a little... "Talk" with him. It went along the lines of "If you hurt Mattie again, I will murder you." ... What!? I'm an overprotective brother! Romano would've done it for Italy, right!? ... He would, right? ... Okay, actually, I have no idea if he would or not. Maybe if it was Germany... Or Prussia... Or Austria...

Oh, everyone's here. Lets start-

Oh shit, the arguing is starting. Better stop this before it goes out of hand and Germany loses his temper.

I slammed my hand on the table and screamed. "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN, WE HAVE AN IMPORTANT DISCUSSION THAT NEEDS SOME DISCUSSING ASAP! NOW IF YOU COULD PLEASE."

Well, that shut everyone up.

I sighed and sat down, folding my fingers on my lap and crossing my legs. "A nation has gone missing."

* * *

After class, I packed up my homework and flung my backpack over my shoulder, ready to transition to my next class. Science wasn't all that exciting, I already knew everything the teacher said. I can get why no teacher bothered getting mad at me for skipping class, they know I already know everything.

As I was exiting the classroom, a pair of hands took me by both arms and started dragging me away. I already knew who it was.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! P-put me down! N-no! I don't w-want to be a host!" I whispered, which went ignored by the two devious little devils... I was shoved into the stupid fancy music room and I instantly looked for a place to hide. There were girls everywhere, and the hosts were all flirting with the woman at different tables. And there was a huge group of girls at an empty table who almost all had their eyes on me. Some of them were looking down at this picture they were holding, all goggly eyed, but I didn't pay much attention to that as I was once again slowly being dragged over to that empty table..

"Well, Ladies, let us-"

"Introduce you're host-"

They began, then both in unison, "Matthew!"

All time seemed to stop there as I processed those words. I've got woman lining up for me as a host? What the hell? There is no way I'm in the right universe at the moment. Then again, it isn't like these people are the nations... Though, lots of them remind me of them. And one of them IS a nation... I think. I have no proof but I think he is...

I was sat down in the middle of the girls crowd, and I slightly shrunk back a little.

"So Matthew." One of the girls began. "What do you do for fun?"

... For fun? "Um, I play hockey, or sometimes just plainly ice skate... uh, I like cooking. Especially cooking pancakes... um, I sometimes play catch with my brother, but I can't exactly do that anymore... and besides, whenever we did, I think he throws the ball in a way to just be a troll."

I got some confused faces, and I blushed. It was going to be embarrassing telling everyone something like this... "Um, well, his throws are so powerful that the ball would break if he threw it at a wall about three yards away from him. Luckily, We play at a farther range... Also, he enjoys pitching at my sensitive spots to be a jerk. He has this crazy idea of being the dominant twin or something, though I really don't get it."

Then the twins came over and looked down on me.

"So..." They both said. "You have a twin that likes taking dominance over you?"

...Weird question.

"Yes. Something the matter?"

They looked at each other, once again reading each other's minds, and shook their head. "No." Then they walked away...

What a strange pair...

* * *

**I am so sorry that I didn't update yesterday! I had problems getting home from my grandma's house, the 405 and highway 22 was closed off! DARN YOU ROAD BLOCKS! My mum and I had to go over this bridge that went over navy ships, though! So it was a cool experience. I saw a navy ship~ I feel so accomplished!**

**Ahem... Anyways, I apologize for not being able to post this chapter on time, and you may hit me if you like. *Gives bat* ... Okay never mind. *Takes bat back* Not with this, but with this. *Gives giant truck* Yes. I'm telling you to whack me with that. *Bows head* Do it.**


	8. Chapter 7

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 7_

I started to notice that the girls I was supposed to be charming were paying attention to something in their laps, and at first I payed no mind to it... until they started drooling over it.

"Um..." I started. "W-what are you looking at?"

The girls started squealing their heads off and I shrunk back into the chair, gulping nervously at their Hungary actions. This is like her and her yura... yai...yoa... Whatever it's called! What was the abbreviation she told me...? Young Academics On Ice... Oh, Yaoi. Why would she like kids skating so much? I mean, it's no fun to just watch. (**A/N Omg, I'm dying of my own words. "It's no fun to just watch." Poor innocent Matthew... I'm sorry, I just had to put this in. Carrying on.**)

Um, after their squealing fest, they all sat around me pretty closely, much to my discomfort... and shoved the picture they were holding in my face. And wouldn't you know it? It was me. With my shirt off. When I was getting ready to shower. LAST. NIGHT.

"M-Maple! W-What is this!? When was this t-taken, _h-how_ was this t-taken!? T-this is against the law!"

"Well, me and my family have special connections with the police, so there should be no problems there."

I turned around and found myself staring at Mr. Know-it-all Kyoya. Of course this guy has connections. I really don't like him...

"Excuse me for asking but... how close are you with everyone in Japan? Have you met Honda Kiku?"

He tilted his glasses up and cocked an eyebrow, giving off a superior aura that would effect anyone else... but me. "No. Do you mind telling me about this "Honda Kiku" that you talk about?" I slightly frowned and turned away, thinking a little bit about this guy. His connections are suspicious, its nearly impossible to know and have so much authority unless you met a nation or are one yourself, and he hasn't met Japan? He's definitely not a country, that is for sure. A country has responsibilities, they have no time for frolicking around in a school for no purpose and being in a host club, hence my resistance of being here.

"Yes, I mind." I said simply, leaning down to pluck a cherry from a fruit's bowl on the table and taking a small bite of it. I love cherries, but I hate those ones that they put in smoothies. Those bright red ones... I like the crimson and fresh ones, thank you very much. They do good on maple syrup!

Kyoya nearly glared at me, which didn't go by me unnoticed, and then left muttering to himself. "Reading aura" issues or something like that. Me? Seriously? No, I read his aura just fine, I just chose to ignore it! I'm not Alfred, thank you very much, so just don't classify me in his level please. He can enter a room with fifty people all glaring at each other like bloody murder and not notice that they're pissed off and ready to kill.

Suddenly, I got a phone call from my boss, so I asked politely if I could answer it and exited the room into the closet, answering the call in English. "Hello?"

_"Ah, Matthew, how're you doing?"_

"Hello, boss. I'm doing fine, thank you. Is something the matter? I didn't do anything, have I?"

_"Well, I was checking up on you because there seems to be hotter areas coming up. People are beginning to suspect global warming, funny huh?"_

I lightly chuckled. Of course, my stress and frustration would be boiling up some places, huh? "Sorry about that. Just a little stressed, is all. You never would've thought that school would be _this_ crazy in Japan, I mean, Kiku is nothing like these people. He's so calm and collected... And he's never angry or excited, so It's kind of a new twist to think of, eh?"

_"Haha! Definitely! I met his boss just the other day and boy was I surprised! Quite an excited, happy-go-lucky man I say!... Okay, Matthew, lets get down to business."_

I instantly frowned and got into my urgent face, standing up straight and looking straight ahead of me as I listened in.

_"Your brother has actually called an entire world meeting to search for you. That kid is reckless, you know, he'd do anything to achieve his goal, especially if it's finding you."_

I took in a deep breath and let it out. "I understand that. He's stubborn, I know, and he would search across the whole entire world to find me, no exaggeration, but I do not care or take responsibility for his reckless actions. He is no child, he's an adult, and it's about time he starts acting like one. Me and Arthur don't want to be dealing with a manchild for the rest of our lives, which might I add is much longer compared to everyone else in this world."

There was a pause, then a sigh. _"Understood. I shall let him do what he wants, but do not blame me if your years break ends shortly."_

I smirked. "I'll take note."

I hung up and wiped the smirk off my face in an instant, leaning against the wall and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Darnit big brother... You fat, arrogant, obnoxious, loud-mouth, in-debt, protective, _possessive _idiot. I really wonder how we're even brothers... We don't even have the same last name." I sighed and dropped my hand. Best be going back, eh?

I went for the door and opened it swiftly, and down came everyone leaning onto the door-

Wait a minute. Why the hell were they leaning on the door!? I crossed my arms and tapped my foot, looking down at the stack of humans, all muttering apologies to each other. "Mind explaining why you were eavesdropping, _friends?_" I sneered, very angrily clenching my fists. Not once in my life has somebody actually done this, a friend no less!

Woah. I stopped myself. These guys aren't nations, so it's not like they can use information against me. Calming down, I didn't wait for their stuttering answer and walked past them and out the music room cooly, not taking a second glance behind me. Hey, I still need to attend school, don't I? I have better things to do than play a part in a host club. I don't even want to be a host, I don't like flirting.

And this time, if those stupid twins decide to drag me back, I have pepper spray and a hockey stick...

Don't ask where I kept the hockey stick.

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V. (Because someone requested P.O.V.s)**

The conference ended with Iggy freaking out and crying on Francy-pance's shoulder about "Losing his good son forever." Might I say, that pissed me off a little. I'm good too! ... Though, admittedly, Matthew is way better. He's got this peace thing up for him and has the largest water supply...

That makes me wonder how much he cries though...

No matter. Lets review what we got done this meeting...

Well, Japan, Germany, and Italy are going to check if anyone enrolled for jobs under Mattie's name, because people can get jobs at early ages where they're from, and the rest of us are checking schools. I'd be reviewing any information they send me, and I will be talking frequently with Matthew's boss... That guy is hiding something, I'm sure. I won't be able to get the full answer out of him, but in due time, he'll give me enough clues to find him. Soon I'll have enough clues to figure out the rest easily. Maybe Mattie's boss could do a slip and reply in another language...

Whatever. Today's a new day!

Hey wait, what's this feeling of- Ooooh, bad. Bad feeling. Mattie is not happy. Mattie is VERY MAD. Mattie + Anger = SCARY!

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

Class ended and I seemed to calm down completely. I didn't pay attention much because I already knew everything on history. History is something that's built into me, I don't even need to think when someone asks me a question about it. Though, if it has something to do with my past, I think I might pass out. I can't imagine having a human come up to me and ask such an innocent question... I don't want to imagine it.

I packed my bags and exited the classroom with caution, making sure to check if those troublemaking twins are waiting outside to get me, and ran towards my next class.

But wouldn't you know. The whole host club was blocking the door. Themselves? No. With millions of women flocking around them like birds fighting for a loaf of bread. Sneaky little... Oh look, they're coming towards me.

"Hello, Matthew."

I drew in a breath and let it all out.

"You all are sneaky, treacherous, and a pain. Your rudeness never ceases to amaze me and you don't seem to be willing to leave me alone. I give you some points for your tenacity, but if you'll excuse me, I need to get to my next class, and this time, twins, if you try to take me away again, I'll force my hockey stick down one of your throats and the other gets a full dose of pepper spray in the eyes. Good. Day."

I walked past them as they slowly processed what I said and walked into the classroom. That should teach them a thing or two... Hopefully. Either that or I just gave them a challenge. I hope they don't enjoy challenges because if they do, I just got myself into a big pile of mooseshit.

Now that I think of it, I guess that's the first time I said a whole speech to people I barely knew without even stuttering. That's an accomplishment. Maybe this school is boosting my confidence or something like that. If so, I think I'll be attending this school longer than I thought. I only planned for a month or two, because who wants to stay in school for a whole year? I thought maybe I could get a job afterwords... But now I think I'll be staying in the school longer. Besides, Alfred probably has Kiku checking over the jobs to see if my name is in any of them. I might need to come up with a new name after this... I'll go with... Maximus? Sure, they'll call me Max. Max... Doneheart. Yup, I like that. Max Doneheart.

Oh, class already ended? Must've been thinking for too long.

* * *

**Excuse me for being so late on this chapter! I had pneumonia, so I was sick for a really long time and couldn't move very well. I also lost my creativity for making chapters and such, but now I'm back.**

**Now, Um, well, I want to apologize for being late on making a chapter, and I want to apologize because I will be unable to update for at least a week... With anything, really. I was supposed to update Atyourserviceshipping, but due to the pneumonia, I never got to do so. U_U'' I feel terrible for causing such a problem with my updates. **

**Anyways, here is you chapter! Make sure to read, review, favorite if want to, and remember to not panic if I don't make a chapter for a long time! I don't plan on ever abandoning this story! Well, Tata for now!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 8_

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

Maybe I should've payed attention to class, because it seems that everyone was talking about some new school project. And it seems that we were going in three pairs. And it also seems that I'm paired with Hikaru and Kaoru.

My luck just _loves_ to taunt me, doesn't it?

Hopefully they're not that much of a pain in the arse during school projects.

I sighed as I packed up a sheet of paper, which explained the rules to the project. So, nothing inappropriate, must be about a sport, and the whole group must work together. Each person gets at least a third of the work done. The only hard part I see in this is what sport to choose. Hikaru and Kaoru obviously never played Hockey or American Football, so maybe plain football? I used to play kickball as a kid with Alfred when I was still with France, so it was no different, and I do enjoy kicking the ball around. Then again, I should probably just discuss it with the twins.

I searched around the room and came to a stop, noticing the twins coated with flocking, love stuck women. And was one... What the maple hockey, was one pretending to be gay for the other? Wow, those women must be in Arthur's world, dreaming that something like that could happen. Unless they lived with each other for over a hundred years, I won't believe this. I sighed and scrambled onto my clumsy feet, flinging the bag over my shoulder and walking towards the duo.

"H-Hikaru, Kaoru, I want to a-ask something about the p-project... I-if you don't mind, that is..." I was getting a little uncomfortable by the stares that the women were giving me for breaking the "Brotherly Love" moment those two were having, so I slowly bowed my head towards the ground to avoid eye contact. Demons live in this school, I swear.

"Sure, Matthew! What is it?" They both said in unison, dropping their act in just moments.

"U-um, w-well, I was w-wondering what s-sport you guys would pre-prefer..."

"That it? That's easy, it's basketball."

My face probably was glowing when I looked up and smiled. "Really? You like that too? Great!" And with that, I rushed out of the room. What? Basketball was a sport that I loved playing, because Alfred couldn't use his strength for the better, because if he pushed me, he's out! It was a sport that I actually matched Alfred in, other than Hockey, so I'm really happy I get to do the project based on that sport! And even better, I already understand all the-

"M-maple! Leaf..."

Well that hurt. Someone just ran into me and kept running. If Austria was around, he'd be screaming about how rude that person was. Yeah, him and England. Unless they didn't notice me either, that is...

I got up and dusted off my clothing, straightening out the wrinkles in my worn out sweater-vest, then looked around.

Oh great. My glasses fell off. Where are they? I can't see!

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

Well, Matthew calmed down, that's for sure. But now he's kind of freaking out about something. Kind of feels like the time where he dropped his glasses and couldn't find him because no one was there to help him. He has worse eyesight then I do, whereas I can find my glasses easily if I dropped them.

So, lets get back to the tragedy. I have been searching through every single file I got from all the nations, and I got absolutely nothing. I got no Matthew Pancake Williams. It's slowly making me wonder if Matthew applied for a job. Then again, Maybe he could be in a school in Germany, Japan, or Italy. Maybe I should switch their search. That way we can focus on schools first, then if that doesn't work, we'll search through the jobs.

I went over to the phone and dialed the numbers, telling the Axis about my plan, then hung up and waited for the files to come through. Hopefully, I made a good decision.

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

After a while, someone handed me my glasses.

"Oh! T-thank you." I said, putting them on and looking up. It was Mori-sempai. "Um, t-thanks Mori-Sempai. W-well, I best be going now... Bye..." With that, I flung my bag around my shoulder again and ran towards the exit, ready to go home for the day.

After getting home, Kumajirou sleeping pleasantly in my backpack, I set my bag down gently on the couch and sat next to it. I wasn't hungry, even though I skipped lunch, and I certainly had nothing to do. The whole house was spotless and was in no need for cleaning, Kumajirou was asleep, I had enough food in the fridge, and my bags were unpacked. Not to mention that I'm not a big fan of TV unless it's hockey, but I highly doubt there would be a hockey channel in Japan.

I groaned softly to myself, hanging my head over the couch. So, what now? Maybe go out for sightseeing? I'm not sure Japan would enjoy the fact that I'm sightseeing without his permission, so that wont do. Maybe I could go out to shop? Then again, I don't really need anything. Well, other than for something to entertain myself. If only I brought my violin...

"Oh! That's right, I could go to a music shop! That would be absolutely wonderful! Lets see~" I giggled like a schoolgirl while taking a map out of my bag, careful not to wake up Kumajirou. What? Okay, yeah, I'm sorry for giggling like a schoolgirl, but you would be excited too if you had my interests.

I took Kumajirou out of the bag and lied him down comfortably on the couch, draping a baby blanket over him so he would continue sleeping. After that, I left out the door, leaving a note so Kumajirou will know where I've gone.

I'm not sure if he'd exactly care though...

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

So far, I've still got absolutely nothing. I think I may be growing grey hairs or something! Dude, I don't want to loose the only person who's ever been by my side longer than anyone else! Besides, he's my bro! I love him more than any other family member I've had in my life! Even more than Coolio Australia! _AND_ Scotland! What's going to happen if I can't find him!?

Okay... Calm down... He... He's coming back. He's not just going to leave forever, I know it...

Suddenly, my door flung open. Germany, Prussia, and Austria walked in with very nervous expressions.

"Um... Alfred..." Germany said, looking a little sympathetic. I'm not getting a good vibe form this... And I'm constantly told I can't read moods. So that's something.

"What? What happened?" I asked sternly, getting up from my seat behind the desk.

"We have something very serious to discuss about your brother." Austria said calmly, but it was easy to tell that he was just as nervous.

"...What about Matthew?" I asked suspiciously. Prussia gulped and pulled on his collar. "W-we've actually been getting some information about how nations can die from... well..."

"Die!? Spit it out already!"

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I arrived at the shop I found on the map. The display was lovely, a viola and violin set up in diagonal positions form each other, a harp with silver strings set close to a happy horn section. I just stood staring at the window display for about an hour, completely entranced. Slowly, a smile spread across my face and I entered the shop, even more surprised.

The smell of wood was clearly evident, and I looked around in awe. Russian horse tailed bows lying beautifully next to their respectful Brazilian wood violas, and golden trumpets pointing their noses to the roof, ready to spread their spirit. One thing caught my eye though; a Maple wood carven Violin resting in a glass case, a bow with black Canadian Horsetail woven into it. The wood made it looked like it was striped with lighter browns, and the bow gave off a mysterious aura that was just captivating.

I walked slowly towards the case, not daring to blink away the mystification that caught my irises in a trap.

"You like Ol' Madeline, eh?"

I jumped, my ears peaking as I heard the Canadian accented English.

"Yes. She's lovely." I said, my own accent rising a little bit. I looked to my side and saw an old man, childish eyes playing their gaze at me. His smile was genuine and gentle, and I smiled back with my own shy smile.

I looked back at her, my eyes glazing over with curiosity. "What is it aboot her that's so captivating? It's so scary, that just a simple violin can send such a powerful aura."

Darn. And after all my hard work at trying to say "about" instead of "aboot", I've still haven't been able to completely keep myself from saying it.

"You're Canadian, eh? Well, you don't see many out here in Japan."

_That's the point._ I thought, but I said something different. "No, not at all, eh? Funny, how I've seen many in Canada. Maybe it's because I travel too much."

The old man smiled. "My name is Nant. People around here call me Vi, for Violin. You like playing?"

I beamed. "I love playing. It's been a passion of mine since I've heard a violin, when I was a baby. A friend of mine, Gilbert, plays it. I guess you could say that he inspired me by just playing a small piece of heaven."

"What was the song?"

"I've yet to find out." I said, smiling as my heart fluttered slightly. A comfortable silence filled the air, and I continued to stare at the beatiful instrument.

The old man walked up to my side, also staring down at the finely made violin, a nostalgic look to his eyes. "When I was your age, I used to play her all the time. After school, during break, even at work I'd occasionally play her for my colleagues. She's been with me since I was five years old. Passed down from my family. I never was able to pass her down. My son took an interest in a different instrument."

"What instrument?"

"Voice." He said, sighing contently. "Always loved to sing, since he was young. He had no interest other than voices. He's play with his voice all the time, imitating me or his mother, and he'd even try to copy the sounds of instrument with his voice instead. I remember he once did an electric guitar. It was funny to see his friends in shock."

I chuckled lightly. "Sounds like a passion he should go for."

"He has. He's now a voice actor and a singer. His band isn't very famous, but he is definitely known for playing in anime's for voice acting."

Silently, Vi took the glass case off with careful hands and set it down, then picked up the violin and glanced at me. "Would you like to try at her?"

For a second, my heart stopped beating, but my shocked state was quickly covered with mild excitement. "I would love to, thank you." With that, I took the violin and set it under my chin, positioning my hands with the black bow. I took a deep breath, then began to play.


	10. Chapter 9

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 9_

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I ended the piece with a long, vibrating wind. I loved this piece so much, even though I don't know the name. I've never known the names for any of the songs I play, other than the well known ones like from Camille Saint-sues or Beethoven. I play by ear, so I really have no way of knowing the song I'm playing.

I completely forgot that I was playing for someone, so when Vi clapped, I jumped a foot in the air. I felt my cheeks go a little numb in embarrassment and I bowed. "T-thank you for letting me play this piece, along with letting play your violin."

"Your violin." Vi said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "You can keep her, son. I'm sure Madeline would like that." He smiled gently, which I returned.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

I was freaking out like hell. Matthew!? Dying!? Since when was my bro dying!?

I sucked in a breath and dismissed the three Germanics, sitting down. I pitched the bridge of my nose in thought. It shouldn't be possible. Prussia has been demolished for years now and he's still perfectly healthy. Even Italy's Grandpa, Germany claims that he's seen him once. So it shouldn't be a problem...

Unless...

* * *

**Honey's P.O.V.**

Yay! I convinced everyone to go follow Matthew! This is going to be great!

We were pretty far back, but that was because we didn't want him to notice us. It was safe to keep a long ranged distance while watching him.

I was sitting on Takashi's shoulders when he suddenly came to a halt.

"Takashi, why did we stop?"

He nodded towards Matthew and I noticed that he was staring into a shop window. A music shop, no less. He just stood there for a few minutes before going inside, and we all followed and stared through the window.

And then we all heard a violin...

* * *

**Haruhi's P.O.V.**

That... was beautiful, to put it simply. The song Matthew was playing ended much too soon, and we all opened our eyes to see that there was even more people crowding the window with us. The sign said closed, for some reason, so I guess the man inside did it.

Matthew came out of the shop, clutching a violin case tenderly to his chest. He was blushing like a schoolgirl struck with love or something when he looked around and saw the crowd. He seemed to give an uncomfortable look and darted past the crowd and out of our sight-

Oh great, Tamaki's going after him. Looks like we're going to have to follow the shy boy... Okay, not Matthew. We're going to have to capture the stupid idiot.

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I sighed once I escaped the crowd. I didn't think that people would be listening to me. It's so... embarrassing, to say the least. I wasn't the most amazing violin player, I was quite horrible actually, but I enjoyed playing so much! My only problem is that I've never played for a crowd before. And truthfully, there has been only two Nations whose ever heard me play before, and that's America and England. Vi was okay to play to, he was silent and understood me, so I had no problem with it. But when I noticed there was a crowd outside... I just became flushed and totally embarrassed. I couldn't even show my face.

I... could've sworn I saw sparkles emitting from somewhere though. I didn't have time to look, but whatever.

I noticed that I wandered into an abandoned zone, where most of the building were not occupied and there were really just a few homeless people around. It made me sad to see homeless people... Darn me and my love for people, it just kicks in at random times.

I walked on, not taking any second glances at the hurt, mangled humans around me. Thats when I heard the sound of rubber slacks. Right behind me. Not so close, pretty far a distance, but it was clear that they were following me. I growled silently in annoyance. This wasn't the first time some random person from the streets followed me. I've actually been in situations where men tried to raep (I couldn't bring myself to spell the word...) me because they thought I was a weak girl. Whenever that happens, I usually just pretend I'm in a hockey match and beat the shit out of them.

I started to pick up my pace, only for insurance of being followed. I don't wanna break a guy's neck for no reason. I noticed the footsteps matching my pace, and I ran into an alleyway, ignoring the vulgar graffiti spray painted onto the walls. I pressed my back up to the wall and waited...

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Matthew suddenly ran into an alleyway, and I made no hesitation to go in. What!? Did you see those people!? Totally filthy!

But then again, that seemed to be a mistake as I was suddenly grabbed by the shoulders and shoved into the wall back first.

"OW! What do you- Holy! MATTHEW!? When did you learn to do that!? How did you know I was following you!?"

Oooooooow, my back hurts like HELLLLLLL!

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I was extremely aggravated to find out it was Tamaki.

"Those questions are to remain unanswered. Now, tell me, Sparkle boy, WHY were you following me? How LONG have you been following me? And WHEN did you think it was a good idea to even follow me in the first place?" I said, my hockey side getting onto my features. "Because truthfully, I don't like the thought of someone stalking me-"

"Matthew Williams, stop right there. We have urgent business to disgust. Like for one, your life."

I immediately let go of Tamaki and shot my attention to the voice. I know it from anywhere.

"Boss? Why are you here? I don't think it would be very wise to leave Canada without it's Prime Minister." I knew for a plain fact that there was a problem with staying here, so I didn't bother to hide the fact that my boss was the Prime Minister of Canada. I looked to his side and noticed my blood brothers and sister.

"Quebec? Ontario? Alberta? What are you all doing here?"

Quebec took a puff of his cigar, rolling his eyes. "Well, we were worried." He replied in French. "We heard about something quite... terrifying. You need to come back home as soon as possible. If you don't, the very wellbeing of Canada is at stake."

"That's right brother!" Ontario said. "Something very bad is- Quebec, quit groping my ass!- Something very bad is about to happen. You need to get home."

My reluctancy must've shown on my face, because Alberta sighed and stepped up to place a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Canada. You can remain in school, but you have to visit Canada every Saturday and Sunday, okay? It's crucial. If you don't, you could very well die in just one week... Think about Mexico. He wouldn't want you to die."

My whole body froze, remembering my close friend. I remember the day much too well...

_Mexico, America and Canada were just sitting down calmly, watching TV. Or, at least trying, for the stupid American wouldn't stop flipping the channels._

_"America~! Stop it! Just pick a show and deal with it, okay?" Mexico said childishly, pulling his hat down as he whined._

_"No way dude, not until we get a-"_

_"Stop." Matthew said, voice going into a threatening venom. "Turn back four times. The news had something important." America obeyed without hesitation, flipping onto the news._

_"Breaking News." The woman reported said in her authoritative voice. "A large tornado is sweeping by Nebraska. All citizens around this area please confide into safety immediately." She gestured to the map behind her, which showed the direction the tornado was brewing and at how fast a rate, which was extremely high. Matthew gulped and shivered, noticing that it was going straight towards them._

_"W-we have to get to the basement!" _

_America nodded and grabbed Matthew. "I'm taking you to the basement, okay? I have to get some supplies. There's a TV and couch down there, so you and Mexico can-"_

_"Awe, hell naw. I'm helping you get the supplies. That way it will be quicker and you wont get caught up in the tornado when it passes by."_

_Matthew visibly paled, his mouth moving to say something but no words came out. Mexico seemed to understand though, as he laughed and patted Matthew's shoulder. "Don't worry, mi amigo! We're strong. You know that, America's carried a car before. And I carried a tractor! We just want you to go down to the basement and-"_

_"No!" Matthew said defiantly. "I want to help too! I'm not that weak-"_

_"But you're afraid of storms." America said bluntly. "And we don't want you to get traumatized. Canada, I'm not joking about this. Go inside the basement and wait for us."_

_"B-but-"_

_"Canada, I agree." Mexico cut off. "You're like my little hermano. You basically ARE mi hermano pequeño. I don't want you hurt."_

_Alfred nodded, ruffling Matthew'd hair with a goofy smile on. "Yeah. I grew up with you in the same house for goodness sake, you are almost like a blood brother to me. Even though we're not, it doesn't stop me from feeling that way. Now go into the basement, we don't have much time."_

_Matthew reluctantly agreed, not wanting to waste time arguing over silly things, and went down into the basement. Though underground, the sound of lightning and wind was not blocked out, and he shivered in fear, curled up into the corner of the room. "S-scary..." He whimpered, a tear rolling down his flushed cheek. "Where a-are they?" He said worriedly, looking up at the door to upstairs. Suddenly, there was loud banging and the sounds of wood breaking to pieces. He nearly screamed when he realized that the house was falling apart, until the door opened and there stood a figure, closing the door behind him._

_"...A-alfred?" Matthew choked out. _

_"D-don't worry, Mattie! S-see? I'm here..." America went over and hugged his brother into his chest, gently patting his head. "I'm here..."_

_"Where... Where's Mexico?" Matthew croaked, afraid of the answer. America stopped stroking Matthew's hair and tensed, not daring to make a sound. _

_"...No." Matthew said defiantly. "No... No..." Tears began to stream down his face in two rivers. His fists balled up at Alfred's shirt and he further curled his body into a little knot, crying out into his brother's chest. Alfred stayed mute, but squeezed Matthew closer. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say anything anyways. Mexico was swept away by the tornado, probably never to be seen again._

And I never saw him again...

"I understand. Shall I leave now?"

* * *

**¡Hola, Mi amigos! Mi nombre es Clair, y yo queremos a decir algo. (Hi, my friends! My name is Clair, and I want to say something.)**

**First off, ignore people's comments on things that say "Oh, the principle is the Holy Roman Empire!" or something VERY STUPID like that. *Mutters* I really don't like the thought that others are saying false reviews about what's going to happen later in the story. I'm very annoyed about it because first of all, I haven't given enough clues for anyone to find out who the principle even is yet, so you can't just come up with a conclusion so easily like that. Secondly, it gets others to expect something completely off about my story, which I would dislike. Because later on, people will say "I thought this was going to happen!" and get mad at me because I didn't write what they were fully expecting at all. **

**Está bien, eso es lo único que quería a decir. Adios!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 10_

**Matthew's P.O.V.**_  
_

Boss sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, but we're going to have a slight difficulty." He said in English. "America probably found a way to search through all of the Canadian airline's passenger names. You know that boy, he's a lot smarter than he looks."

"Stupide connard..." I muttered under my breath. This is the only time I curse, when I'm talking about my brother and am speaking French at the same time... Yeah. I think I curse when that happens... If not, then I'm just plainly a wuss who can't grow up. I switched to French. "(1) Oui, I know about his intelligence. ... But if it is true that I could die, I should return home immediately"

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

Um, did he forget that I can understand French? I understood everything! What was this? Quebec? Ontario? Alberta? Aren't those all states? And did those three just call him _CANADA_!? This has to be a joke! And WTF is the Prime Minister of the second largest country in the whole _WORLD_ doing here!? Talking to _MATTHEW_!? I may not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I sure as hell am able to recognize someone as important as a Prime Minister!

And did the Prime Minister just refer to someone as AMERICA!? And did that girl Alberta just call someone MEXICO!?

...Matthew... IS Canada!?

...AND WHY THE HELL IS HIS SKIN GOING TRANSPARENT!?

After a few minutes listening to the conversation, I slipped out of the scene and immediately started running towards the rest of the host club.

"KYOYA! HARUHI! HONEY! MORI! HIKARU! KAORU!" I screamed, obviously getting their full attention.

"What is it Sempai? Did you find out something on Matthew?" Haruhi said, looking uninterested. Well, she'll be interested with my ... _charming_ words...

"No! I mean, Yes! But listen, it's not like anything you guys are thinking! Matthew had connections... With the government. And he knows the Prime Minister of Canada. AND HE IS ONE OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN THE WORLD!"

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I hopped into the black vehicle along with my brothers and sister, the Prime Minister taking the front. We were heading towards the airport. During the car ride, I was examining my arm. My skin was beginning to go transparent. Is this why Countries don't notice me that often? I mean, it's like they see right through me. I wonder.

"(2)Boss ... I want to know ... Am I? Transparent, that is." I asked, my French slightly cracked.

The Prime Minister sighed, leaning back on his chair as he replied in the same language. "(3)No, you are not always transparent. Although ... You could say that you are much more quiet and peaceful, so it is difficult to realize that you are there until you say something."

...I somehow find that hard to believe.

We made it to the airport soon after, burly secret service agents already waiting with my bags and Kumajirou standing by our destination. I recognize them, they're Jehan and Clopin. They were both from Quebec, and I'm positive Quebec's very proud of that...

After being escorted into the private plane, boss waved at me through the window and was off. There was no way I could go with him, because there were people all lined up staring at the plane. I would've been easily caught with a photo or something and America would find the photo. He always gets what he wants... Somehow.

I sighed and got onto my plane, Kumajirou getting past security due to my authority, and sat down solemnly. I didn't very much want to leave, but just my luck, I had to. Why is luck such a hoser? It's certainly not karma, I didn't do anything wrong! Well, other for the fact that I left my brother in the dark... Mon dieu, I'm a hoser. Sighing, I leaned back and let Kumajirou lazily roll on my lap. The flight took off just as it began to drizzle. It made me a little nervous. I've felt the pain of many plane crashes, so it kind of scares me if I actually had to be in one. And for the fact that I'm so afraid of storms it's not even funny. I'm afraid of any bad weather unless it's a blizzard. I remember before the time I even became a colony. I was alone, living among the beavers and snow dogs and such, fighting off blizzard without a worry.

A stoke of lightning took me off guard, and I jumped, my seatbelt the only reason why I didn't fall off my chair. Kumajirou grumbled in annoyance and rolled a little more on my lap, looking for a comfortable spot. Once he found it, he plopped down and fell asleep. I chuckled idly and stroked his fur, amused. He was fun to watch, actually. But I wasn't fully comfortable with the fact that lightning just went off outside the plane. I already hate planes, being able to experience Trans-Canada airlines fight 831. That was terrible. And I was actually in the World Trade center at the time when the plane crashed into it. Only reason I got out without so much as a malfunction in my body was because I'm a Nation. That, and America saw and immediately came running to dig me out of the rubble. What scared me the most was the humans. They looked like zombies coming out of the dust and dirt...

Yes, I hate planes. I hate planes, but I'm not scared of them. Storms, however, scare me to no end. I can never get over them. Snowstorms are different, it's not like a rainstorm. I'm used to them, I can handle them because I've been living with it even before France found me, but I've never experienced a storm like the day Mexico was lost. It was... heartbreaking. It's been years upon years since then, and I miss still him a lot. He was so friendly, and he somehow understood me. He saw me as an existing person and came to my birthdays sometimes. More often than even Papa...

Another stroke of thunder, lightning hitting only a second after, and my nails dug into the fabric of the armrest. That time was too close. What was going on? Why was the plane so freaking close to the lightning? Are we actually flying _through_ the storm cloud up ahead? What kind of pathetic pilot would even think about doing that!? I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this...

"Canada..." I looked down at Kumajirou, and surprisingly, his claws were digging into my pants leg painfully. I can't believe I didn't notice that. He had a worried expression, his black orbed eyes didn't leave the window. "Bad. This is bad. Something bad. Bad is going to happen."

"N-nonsense, Kumajirou! Don't be such a pessimist!" I laughed nervously, stroking his fur. It made me think who really was the pessimist in this situation. Me or him? Or possibly, the both of us? Or are we just being realist? Either way, it seemed that we have a stupid pilot attempting to fly us back to Canada. And this stupid pilot is probably going to kill said nation in a few hours or less.

Another stroke, and the plane started to shake violently. Me and Kumajirou jumped, clutching onto each other tightly. That one hit the plane!

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

My thoughts were wrecked when Japan came darting into the room, frantic looking. "Mr. America-san! The Canadian Prime Minister was spotted taking a plane to my airlines and has just went back! Do you think he went there to gather Matthew and go back to Canada?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you have any planes that fly to Canada?"

"Hai. But the Prime Minister went on a private jet-"

"Matthew wouldn't go on a jet. It would gather too much attention on him and people would be able to take a picture of him easily. He's smarter than that. Check your Canadian lines as soon as possible. Matthew is most likely on one."

Japan took a deep breath and held out a file, cursive words printed to the front. "Alfred-san, I have just printed the names for all the airlines. I didn't go through it, but you might as well take a look before I do anyways."

I accepted the files immediately, flipping through them as my eyes skimmed the pages. Finally, I caught something in my glances. Canadian airlines. Matthew Pancake Williams. He was there. And now he's going back to his country.

"Call off all searches. We've found him."

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

"NEKOZAWA-SAN!" I screamed, dragging the rest of the host club gracefully to the dark room. "Nekozawa! We have a problem! I ask for your assistance! Please, could you use your magic in helping us?"

Nekozawa laughed creepily, his cat puppet twitching with his fingers. "That depends on what you need help with."

"You know the transfer? Matthew?"

"Ah, yes. He was nice. I like him. He doesn't judge and has interesting things to say."

Okay, so Matthew and Nekozawa hung out? Well, that's not only a shocker, but a little bit creepy... "Um, yeah, well... Could you give us a glimpse of his past? It's really important! Honestly, I'm not trying to invade his personal space or anything, but I just have a theory about something and if what we see in the past it just like a theory, then we have either a serious problem or not but I don't know, and-"

"Tamaki-sempia, as much as I love to hear you ramble, shut up."

I pouted and looked at Haruhi, but wiped it off immediately. I have to be serious about this! "Look, we just need a glimpse into his past. As far as childhood in concerned. And maybe into his teenager years. That's all. It would be more than enough to prove what Matthew is and what he isn't, okay?"

Nekozawa remained silent for a few moments, before sighing and opening the door wide open. "Come in quick, I don't want to tolerate this light for long."

We all obeyed and rushed in, getting ourselves comfortable in the chairs that were set out. There was a cauldron in the middle of the circle our chairs were formatted in, and it was clear for the moment. Nekozawa went up to the cauldron, pouring in some things. "Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora Santo Rita Mita Meada Ringo Jonah Tito Marlon Jack La Toya Janet Michael Dumbledora The Explora, SHOW ME MATTHEW PANCAKE WILLIAMS' PAST!"

There was a huge puff of smoke, and the whole room was engulfed in white. Everything disappeared other then our bodies and the chairs. Nekozawa stayed still, his hands twitching over the place the cauldron used to be. He seemed troubled. "H-how? This is too far into the past... Much too far..."

Suddenly, the white blinked out and turned into a landscape, burning houses and screaming people calling out to their loved ones. I froze in my chair, frightened by the sight. I looked around, and noticed Matthew's face. What in the world was he wearing? Where was his glasses?

"Precious!? Well, York seemed very precious too, don't you think? Oh right, you didn't care."

There was a man, wearing something similar to Matthew, staring guiltily into the ground. "I... I had no choice, Matthew-"

"YOU DAMN WELL HAD A CHOICE, ALFRED!"

I caught my breath in my throat, afraid of the thought of Matthew actually yelling. His eyes were filled with complete rage, unlike what any of us has seen from him. He dropped what he was holding, and I looked at it for a few moments. It was a musket! He was holding a musket! I looked back at him just in time to see him punch the other's face, then pin him down his with boot.

"Consider our brotherhood over, for the time being." He hissed. "And I hope you know why I don't want to be your fucking 14th state now. It's because you're a destroyer, and a destroyer always gets a taste of own medicine. I hope your happy. You just made an enemy of your own family."

Matthew was punched in the face, and he stumbled back a little, but an eery smile made to his face. "Oh? You're still willing to fight back? Surprising. Oh well, come at me, _Alfie._ Lets try one of those playful fights we had as kids."

Alfred, the man, sprung to his feet and punched Matthew again, Matthew not even bothering to fight back. "Damnit, Matthew! DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT! Why did you choose England over me!? Why _him!?_ He doesn't even remember your name! I just... I just want you to be free! Why don't you understand that!? I love you more than him!"

Matthew scowled, and punched his fist into the other, fitting it like a puzzle piece. "You love me? Right, because big brother's burn their little bro's hearts. I said this before, I'm resigning as your brother. I belong to Arthur. I'm not going to risk my arse fighting and killing innocent people for freedom. It's far from freedom, Alfred. Because thousands of families hearts would be crushed. Losing lives for freedom guaranties that you will get no actual freedom. You may become your own country, but you will never be free that way. Go earn your independence yourself. I am staying with Arthur, whether you like it or not, _America._"

Alfred paused, his eyes wide as he looked at his brother. Or, his used to be brother, that is. "...What happened... with calling me Alfred?"

Matthew stared coldly at him. "Who?" He said mockingly, then turned on his heel and walked away, right through the blazing flames. Once gone, Alfred fell to his knees, his forehead pressed to the ground, as tears flowed down his face.

I cried.

The room turned back to white, and I looked around myself, seeing that almost everyone was bawling their eyes out, other than Kyoya and Mori, who just had teary eyes. To think, that something like that actually happened. Matthew, the shy and innocent looking boy, actually experienced this. And he looked no younger than he did now. It was scary. How could he go through that and not lose his mind? Has he ever snapped? He must have wanted to hurt himself before, or something!

He actually is Canada... He's the actual nation.

"Nekozawa..." I choked out through my tears. "Please... Send us further into his past."

He nodded and concentrated once again, sending us into a different environment. We were at the docks, and Matthew was standing in front of a large ship, a old one to be in fact. Matthew was little, with big round eyes and wearing a white nightgown, a little red ribbon attached to the collar. He was crying, staring up to a man in a funny outfit with wide mauve eyes. The man was also crying, his hand over his eyes.

"M-Mathieu, Papa... has to go." The man said in an old French, but not so old that I couldn't understand it.

"B-but papa! Don't leave me with him! I don't want to be and English colony! I wan't papa!" Matthew said, his voice in a quiet tone even when he was younger. He spoke in the same French. The man who towered over him bent down, placing a kiss on Matthew's forehead. "Mon petite fils, don't worry. We will meet again. Someday... I promise."

Matthew shook his head. "N-no!" He cried, his shoulders shaking. "N-no... Papa, please..." He held out his hand to grab the long coat, but the man stepped out of the way, and noticing his move, stood up and walked back up the ship. Another man, with bushy eyebrows and messy blonde hair, went and grabbed Matthew's hand, keeping him from running onto the ship.

"No! No, Papa! NO! PLEASE!"

The ship set sail, and went off. The man from earlier was at the end on the boat, staring at Matthew with said and guilty eyes. Matthew kept crying until the ship was over the horizon, and it was positively agonizing to watch him cry his heart out for his father.

"Papa... France..." Matthew choked. "Please... You'll forget me... I know you will..."

...How many times has Matthew been forgotten in his life?

* * *

**I decided to show you guys what it looks like when people speak in French. Here you go!**

**(1) je sais environ de son intelligence. ... Mais, pas si c'est vrai que je pourrais mourir, je devrais rentrer chez eux immédiatement.**

**(2) Boss... J'aimerais savoir ... suis-je? Transparentes, ce qui est.**

**(3) Non, vous ne sont pas toujours transparentes. Quoique ... On pourrait dire que vous êtes beaucoup plus calme et paisible, donc c'est difficile à réaliser que vous êtes là jusqu'à ce que vous dire quelque chose.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Chesire Cat so much! She made a beautiful song dedicated to Matthew, and I love listening to it!**

**youtube /watch?v=3T_5-heh8l8&feature=**

**I told you this chapter would be longer! Hehe~ Did I make you all bleed your heart out? Did you cry? Come on, tell me! Tell me! Lol, well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I thank you all for tolerating my stupid late updates! But like I said before (I think), I was going to make it up to you! And tada, I made it up to you with a longer chapter and with heart wrenching words! Stay happy and healthy!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 11_

_**Warnings: Okay dudes, this gets a little gory, so I'm totally rating this chapter T. Includes some blood, but no graphic details.**  
_

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

Oxygen masks fell down from above, and I immediately put one on Kumajirou. He was the one who needed oxygen, I can't die so it's only logical to put it on him first. I put on mine and stared out the window, getting a perfect view of the demolished wing. There was a hole straight through it, mechanical parts flying out, electricity visibly coursing around it. Wires were flying and one in particular tended to smack my window every now in then, making me crawl as far away as I could with my seatbelt still strapped on. Kumajirou didn't leave my grasp for a second, and he obviously didn't want to considering how his claws were digging through my clothing and into my skin. I cursed in French, annoyed with the fact that I couldn't see if we made it to land or if we were above the ocean.

"Putain!" I yelled when the plane kicked, and I was starting to get very worried. The plane was obviously going down, and I was starting to be able to see what was under us. My leg started pulsing in an unspeakably uncomfortable way, and I rubbed it in a futile attempt to make the feeling stop. Green began to run through my course of vision, and I was almost positive that we were above land. Not just any land, but my land. We were crashing into the freaking airport! Algonquin Island! There are thousands of people there, this is not good!

A panicked voice went out through the speakers. "The pilot and his assistant are knocked out! The pilot is knocked out! Is there anyone who can fly a plane!?"

Putain.

I took off my mask and set Kumajirou in the other seat, strapping a seatbelt onto him. I unbuckled mine and got up shakily, trying my best to keep balance. I walked past the people, gripping onto chairs and pulling myself up to the pilot area. I opened the door, only to see that the pilot isn't unconscious, but _dead._

What. The. Fuck.

I panicked and pushed the pilot out of the seat, trying my best not to look at the bloody chest with multiple bullets shot into it. Someone murdered the pilot! Who the hell murdered the pilot!? Was this a terrorism attack? Does this person want us to fly right into the airport? Not on my watch. I'm keeping this plane on a steady landing down towards the water.

I took a glimpse down below and instantly recognize what direction I needed to go, and I smoothly glided the plane to the left, in between the Bathurst street terminal and the Toronto city terminal. There were no ships or ferries in sight for the time being, so I glided down without so much power to force us into the depths of the ocean. Once close enough, I tilted us all forward, gaining a few shrieks from behind the door. I think it was my doing, hopefully it wasn't from the damned terrorist who created this havoc.

The plane glided down, and I pressed a button to shoot parachutes in the back to slow us down, keeping us from drowning into the water. The plane skidded to a halt across the water, and I sent out the inflated boats and turned on the exit signs. I took the voice phoning device and breathed a sigh of relief through it.

"Hello, passengers, I am Matthew P. Williams here to say that we have safely landed onto water. The lovely assistants will help with putting on your life vests. For the time being, everyone get into a neat line heading for the exit routes. Thank you."

It was a traumatic experience for a human, but I've flown a plane before, so I know how to fly it. These people are lucky they had a nation on board at the time, if they didn't... who knows what could have happened. Maybe someone else would've tried to save them all but ended up doing something stupid, and maybe the terrorist would've killed as many people as he could with a machine gun.

It was obviously a machine gun. I wonder, is this room sound proof? If so, then it is no wonder nobody heard the gun shots. If not, then maybe there are a lot more people in on this terrorist attack than should be possible. And since I just basically gave out my name through the intercom... I'm possibly in some deep trouble. I'll be changing my name soon... What was that name that I came up with not too long ago? Maximill? Maxicus? Maxille? Whatever.

I got up from the seat, stretching my limbs from their tension, then exited the area, not leaving without taking a picture or two of the two dead bodies seated next to each other. I have high authority, and would never kill anyone, the Prime Minister even knows that, so there shouldn't be any problem. Besides, I just saved everyone's arses, nobody is going to blame me for killing the pilot.

I ran through the crowded line towards my seat where Kumajirou was sitting, unstrapping him and somehow unattaching his claws from the fabricated chair. "Don't worry, Kumajirou, the flight ended. We're getting off now."

"No more travel."

I chuckled bitterly, turning my gaze somewhere else. "Sadly, there is going to be a lot more traveling."

* * *

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

I gulped, looking at the shocked faces around me.

"Tamaki-sempai... Who is Matthew?" I looked at Haruhi's horrified expression and bit my lip.

"Matthew... Matthew is the very personification of Canada. Or so, that's what I think." I took a deep breath. "When I went to follow him, he noticed me and was ready to beat the shit out of me, because he didn't look behind him to notice that it was... well, me. Then the Prime Minister came and ordered him to go to Canada again, and then there were these three other people. Quebec, Alberta, and Ontario. And the Alberta girl called Matthew 'Canada.' Not only that, but Quebec, Ontario, and Alberta are Canadian states. And from the vision, Matthew's brother is the United States of America. It seems all crazy, heck, I feel so confused I can just crawl in a hole and think about this for years, but countries... Nations have personifications."

Kyoya stepped up, a hand on his chin. "Honda... I've heard the name before. I just didn't say anything to Matthew because I was specifically told not to speak of his name to anyone. He was a japanese man that my father was acquainted with a while back. I was surprised because he was no older than 25, he was much too young to be as successful as my father said so. But I remember my father saying 'He could very well be Japan itself, considering his power.' And since Matthew... Canada asked about Kiku... Kiku must be Japan."

"Wait..." Haruhi said. "So... we've been forcing a nation into our host club activities?"

Everything fell silent...

* * *

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

Ferry boats were sent out shortly after the plane crash, helping people on board to get them out of the small floats that just barely held everyone in. I myself stayed on the plane for a little bit longer, considering that I knew it wasn't going to explode any time soon, or anything of the sort. I can tell when things are going to happen in my territory, and since it crashed in my waters, I'll get something of a uncomfortable feeling possibly in my eyes or mouth. I'm perfectly fine though, so nothing is going to happen. For now, at least.

Kumajirou decided to make himself at home in my hood, hanging from my neck. It didn't bother me much, other than the fact that he was surely glaring holes through my head for even thinking of staying on this thing, but whatever.

I looked through the endless rows of chairs and checked the bathrooms for anything odd or peculiar. Halfway through the plane, I saw nothing out of sorts, so I really was starting to doubt that any passengers could have killed the pilot. Wait a moment... Passengers. There was a professional voice speaking through the sound speakers right? Then it was probably one of the male assistants. There was no way someone would have seen the pilot and not get the picture that they're dead, on _not_ unconscious. It was planned out by a assistant for sure, and now all I need is to get a list of all the flight assistants who boarded on for this trip.

If only I could contact Japan, it would make things much easier...

But I can't, unless I want Alfred jumping on top of me for punishment on going away without telling him. He probably knows where I was, so he'll be more alert. Oh well, he wont find me. I used a different middle name for Ouran Academy's name list. I only told Nekozawa my middle name, since he kind of pestered me a little bit while he was going on about black magic. I'm shocked that he's half Russian... Poor Russia. He's still living in the past. He needs to start seeing what people are into nowadays.

I stopped in mid-step, staring at a certain seat all the way in the end of the plane. The fabric was clawed to shreds, small holes in it that I presumed were bullets. This seat was a lone seat in a private room, fully soundproof. It seemed to be closed the whole time. I looked around, and I found something astonishing. A man, possibly a famous actor, judging by the script in his hand that's for a new movie that was going to come out, was dead, lying on the floor with solemn irises. I gulped in a puff of scared, gagging at the metallic taste it sent through my nerves, and closed the door immediately after.

Well, it looks like I have a dead American star in the back of the plane that I just landed...

Why is it that American stars are always dying? It sucks, because it's either drugs, smoking, murder, or diseases... Michael Jackson... Rest in peace...

Ugh, back on topic. Obviously, this actor put on a fight to remember. Just what Alfred would do. So, the flight attendant is sneaky... By why is it that this one wasn't shot? The pilot was obviously shot by a machine gun, but this guy looks like he could either have been choked to death or stabbed until the blood lose took its toll. Most likely chocked, because Americans can take stabs pretty easily. I learned that when some guy tried to mug me... Alfred to the rescue. He got stabbed three times and came out without a flinch. He's a lovable maniac, I'll give him that, but I really hate it when he shakes off such an injury like that.

Putain, I can never stay on topic. I wonder if I'm ADD...

Then again, I don't think you can be ADD and OCD at the same time, can you?

I sighed, backing up from the door. Footsteps could be heard, but I assumed they were just the footsteps of the detectives getting ready to search through the plane.

I really should stop assuming things...

* * *

**Bonjour! Hola! Guten Tag! Konichiwa! Lol, hi! **

**Okay, just gonna answer some things.**

**Yes, Nekozawa is half Russian half Japanese.**

**And yes, Mattie is always forgotten. );**

**Bye!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**HetaGakkō**_

_Chapter 12_

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

The footsteps made an abrupt stop, bringing me back from my mixed thoughts. I turned around, slightly deterred of my previous idea. A detective wouldn't just suddenly stop unless they found something, and I'm almost positive that I searched this whole plane without so much as a twinkle of a hidden weapon or death cause. I grew suspicious and quickly jumped back into the room, ignoring both the protests of Kumajirou and the horrid scent that wafted my sense of smell.

I picked at the broken lock for a few seconds, fixing it into place, then locked the door shut. The footsteps resumed and stopped at the front of the door. There was a call in a language, one of which I didn't take my time to register due to my freaking out state, and there was a loud bang.

"SHIT!"

W-was that a detective!?

The door suddenly began banging, and there were more shouts in the strange, slurring language. Was that Arabic? I think it is.

I searched around the room, only finding one escape that was currently unusable being that it was bulletproof and that there was nothing outside of it to break my fall. But what choice do I have? Drill a hole through the ground of the plane? It's impossible, and so the window was my only option. I sighed, taking Kumajirou out of my hood and setting him down.

"Kumajirou... Do you mind if you could maybe break the window?" I asked politely, trying to keep my voice from spluttering in terror. The door's banging increased, and I heard the lock failing to keep in tac. Kumajirou noticed our situation, by the look he gave the metal door, and grew into his full grown size, standing up on his hind legs. I took a step back and let him smash his claws into the stick glass repeatedly.

It was going to take a while, I figured, so I pressed my weight fully onto the door, hoping for my life that the metal door wasn't some cheaply made metal that bullets could shoot through. I frantically darted my eyes across the room, searching for _anything_ that could be used for my defense. I came close to nothing but a simple pocket knife stuck into the chair, and that really wasn't something that could really help me against a psycho with a machine gun.

I repeat, _really._ But fuck reality, right? This is a world with personified nations, and that's something that no one can prove with science. So screw reality. I've had enough of it's bullmoose. It's gotten me in a load of dumbness and I really just don't want to deal with it anymore.

I sighed, placing a hand over my forehead to rub my temples. I'm going crazy, aren't I? Well, they say that maniacs feel much more lighter and less stressed than normal people. I guess I wouldn't have a problem with going crazy. I let go of the door for a split moment, grabbed the pocket knife, and stamped myself right back onto the flat surface, just in time as the lock fully broke at that moment. I gulped and flipped the pocket knife into it's wine bottle opener thingy (whatever the hell you call it), and dug it in between the crack of the doorframe, creating a new lock. I twisted it into a firmer place and looked for something else that could help, but then nearly hit myself. I once again jumped for another object, this time a chair, and stuck it under the door handle.

Now, securing myself into the haven, I turned towards Kumajirou, noticing that he was nearly completely through the window.

I gazed through the room, once again searching for any other object that could serve me some help in the situation, just in case, and laid eyes onto the dead man. I realized that the room still reeked with the disgusting smell and wrinkled my nose, looking away. I did a double-take, though, noticing something now that I was looking at the man at a better view. He looked familiar...

He looked like _me._

I gulped, a cold sweat going down my brow. My vision became blurry, and the sounds of the scratching and itching on the hard glass melted it's sound into a slur. My balance went off, and for some reason, I didn't exactly feel like I was aware of anything around me. I heard a sound of breaking glass, the noise being slight soothing due to its slur, and the yelling of Kumajirou. I noticed that everything around me seemed to look like there was purple smoke floating around, and the banging on the door ceased, being replaced with constant bullet shots and yelling.

All my senses died out eventually, my feeling being the only one left as I felt myself being slowly, yet painfully, lifted up.

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

I was heading towards the airport for the flight towards Toronto, but was stopped by these flight attendants.

"Excuse me sir, but you are not aloud to go through the plane towards Toronto at the moment. We can send you towards a detour-"

"Why can't I go through the Toronto flight?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow. Mattie was on a flight towards Toronto, I'm almost positive, so I was slightly worried. But if a plane really crashed, what are the odds that it was Matthew's flight?

"A plane crashed by the water of the airport."

"Which line?"

"Air Japan."

I nearly fainted. "Air Japan!? My brother was one that flight! Is he okay!?"

"Only two passengers died, sir." The flight attendant said, trying to calm me down. But really, that didn't calm me down at all. If people died, then people must've been hurt! If Matthew's hurt, I will literally drop to the ground and faint. "A certain man by the name Matthew landed the plane safely onto the water and instructed the passengers out of the plane professionally. God bless the boy."

I stopped in my mental rant and starred at her. "Matthew? Matthew P. Williams? That... My brother landed the plane?"

I wasn't sure exactly if I should have been relieved or totally pissed off with the fact that my brother tried to maneuver a fucking plane without so much of even an hour of practice in the past ten years, but as long as he's okay, then I guess I'm happy.

"Who died?"

The flight attendant, recovering from the previously shocked state, frowned and looked down. "Let's see... I was informed that the pilot was shot multiple times in the chest, while the other, a man I'm not entirely sure whom might he be, was strangled."

"Could you give me a description?"

"Certainly. I was told it was a young man by the age of 16 or so, blonde wavy hair, glasses, and pale skin."

And that's where I actually did faint. And I'm not sure if it was because of the description or if it was because something happened to Matthew...

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V. (That's right! Lol, and this is with the OHSHC)**

Tamaki and the others had been sitting and talking about Matthew the whole time the events of the plane had been going on. Haruhi and Honey seemed to be the most openly interested out of the group, while Hikaru and Kaoru stayed silent, looking at each other at random times as if they understood one another. Mori, though seemingly emotionless, had a hint of interest shining in his dull eyes, and Kyoya was just listening intently.

"So, let's review what we know so far..." Haruhi said, sighing. "Matthew is the nation of Canada and has been living for over a hundred years or more. He has a brother named Alfred, who is the personification of America. If that's so, then when Matthew said that his father was missing, it was a lie? So that would mean that he never had a father in the first place."

"Unless..." Kyoya whispered to himself, but noticing that he said it out loud, straightened up and tilted his glasses upwards. "Canada can't be the only one with a persona, correct? Then, what if there was a personification of France? If that's so, then that would mean France raised Matthew for a short period of his life. Matthew would consider him his father, isn't that correct?"

Honey nodded. "But, what about when Canada was given to England?"

There was a silence in the room.

"Honey-sempai... That could've been what we saw when Matthew was crying over that guy he called 'Papa.' Papa, like Daddy. And that guy with the bushy eyebrows... England, maybe?"

"From what we remember..." The twins intervened. "Is that Canada was a country that wasn't too fond of England when taken over by the British, and the French speakers and English speakers were separated by land. That's why Quebec speaks French. So, Matthew probably did not like the bushy brow guy."

"Then, Canada would've met America?" Haruhi asked. "Because America was under British rule as well, so that would mean that Canada had to start living under the same roof as America. That's when Canada and America, in this case, Matthew and Alfred, became brothers."

"But, I'm still confused about some things." Tamaki stated, crossing his legs as he leaned on his hand in thought. "Matthew is shy, doesn't like being touched, and is generally quiet, but a little... easily annoyed. Well, okay, not easily, considering he didn't scream like he did in the flash back." He paused as he and everyone else in the room shivered. "But, does he effect the country with the way he acts, or does the country effect him?"

"How could he know?" Haruhi asked. "If you act like everyone else, I don't think you would be able to know if you're effected by everyone else or if everyone else is effected by you."

"But, what if the land was bombed?" Honey said. "Would he... feel it?"

Haruhi grimaced. "Now that I think of it, did any of you guys noticed how Matthew and his brother looked like when they were fighting? They both didn't have that many wounds, but they kind of looked like they were going through hell. Matthew looked like he had gone completely insane, while his brother looked like he was in physical pain, and he wasn't even the one getting hit in the face over and over again."

"Washington. America's heart. York, the capital of the North in the 14th century. Matthew, Canada... He _is_ the North, so that would mean that York was his heart. And if both were burned..."

"They were both going through fucking hell."

A tense atmosphere filled the room, everyone engulfed in what felt like tar. Everyone's breath hitched and all eyes were casted towards the ground as they realized how much pain and suffering their new friend has been through.

"So Matthew..." Tamaki said. "Has been going through more pain than any other human being could ever handle in their whole lives. And he hasn't fully snapped. I would've... I would've committed suicide by now. I could _never_ go through that. Nobody can."

Kyoya looked at everyone's faces and sighed. "Well, I certainly respect our... well, he's actually our senior, isn't he?"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but instantly shifted their gazes to the door that was shut slapped open by the host club Manager, Renge.

"GUYS! GUYS! Matthew went on a plane, right? To Toronto? Don't ask questions, I know everything!"

Everyone gave her confused looks, but shook it off.

"What about it?"

"THE PLANE CRASHED! Two people died, and one person remains missing! Matthew landed the plane and saved nearly everyone! The pilot died, the cause was unknown, and an actor died too! Matthew is missing though!"

Everyone stood up from their seats and ran towards the room where the Television was held.

* * *

**Yeah, so, I usually review after my last chapter gets ten reviews, but I got impatient and decided not to wait for you guys, lol. **

**Also, I'm trying to be more descriptive because my teacher was telling me to work on it. Oh, and I finished my History test and got a B! I'm happy, because my content was all right but I just misspelled things. Lol. I also learned a few new words today, was told that I'm not aloud to read the book The Perks of Being a Wallflower because it was too mature. I guess I'll read it when I get older. Also, I have a new favorite superhero. Northstar! The openly gay, Canadian Marvel Superhero! He's a good role-model for the actual gay people, because it basically says that you don't need to be afraid and that you can be open and share your gaydom to the world! Lol! **

**Anyways, my sum up of the weekend; I ate Macaroons for the first time in my life, I only like the Lemon ones, and I went and got a brand new DS game. I also set up my WiiU (I still can't believe my dad got me it. I'm eternally grateful.) and went to a sushi place with my grandma. Yup, that's it folks! I don't hang with my friends, because my friends don't like going outside of home either! Also, there is a Pacific Symphony playing at my school tonight, but my mum said that she can't take me at 7:00 so I have to stay home and miss them play PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN! Shiiiiit, I wanted to see that! I love classical music, especially if classical instruments are playing pirate music!**

**So that's it. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 13

**HetaGakkō**

_Chapter 13_

**Matthew's P.O.V.**

I woke with my eyelids sealed, my arms wrapped around something wet and scratchy. I forced my eyes open, daring to look at what I was hanging onto. I instantly recognized the furry features of my white bear. I looked around and noticed that I was on land, my bear being the one who swam me back to ground safely. I smiled softly and sighed, leaning my head onto the back of my friend.

"Thank you Kumajirou, I owe you my life. Again." I chuckled, thinking of all the other times he's been so loyal to me. I'm going to make sure to make it up to him for all those times with a load of fish. So far, I've been feeding him that gross canned fish, and he doesn't seem to like Japan's food. He deserves a treat.

I touched a hand to my face, moving to tilt my glasses up out of habit, but noticed that it was gone. I groaned, burying my head into the clear fur. "I lost another pair. Kumajirou, you mind guiding me back home after this? I kind of dropped my gl-" I stopped, a hand in front of my face with a familiar pair of glasses, but not my own. I looked up and saw a blurry face, but I instantly depicted who the smiling person in front of me was.

"Alfred..."

"Hey Mattie. Oh, and next time, tell me where the fuck your going." The smile was still in place, but I could tell he was pissed as hell. And he knows about the plane crash, considering he's here and there's a plane in the ocean... And I'm soaked wet... And... I was on that plane... Yeah, to put it simply, he's so angry he's gone all Russia on me. Russia and I are in good terms, it's just that when I get him angry, he'll smile really innocently and threaten me. Or curse. Or ask me to become one with him. Oh dear god, _he tried to force me into becoming one with him!_ I seriously hope he's better now! And... not nuts! Alfred was the only reason I'm not under Ivan's control, being the one who barged in and tried to beat the shit out of Russia.

"Mattie... You forgot about Christmas, by the way."

I felt a pang of guilt, and I averted my eyes elsewhere. It didn't matter anyways, I couldn't see anything, so just knowing he's there makes it hurt. A pair of hands rested on my shoulder and I was brought into a tight embrace, and I scrunched up my nose. His hair was in my face. And why was he hugging me?

"Matthew..." I gasped inwardly, noting that he called me Matthew, yet he didn't seem angry anymore. Has the world ended? I don't see any meteorite, but I think the world ended! "Matthew, never, and I repeat, _never_ do that again. You had me worried sick. I literally fainted for twenty minutes when I found out you were on the plane! And you _landed it!?_ You haven't had any training in flight for years!"

"I-I remembered, though-"

"I don't care!" Alfred growled in a low whisper. "You could've gotten yourself hurt! And someone is obviously after you, I hope you know that. They've just happened to kill thirteen innocent people, all with the same description as you except for one thing. They don't know your eye color. Please, oh god, _please_ tell me you didn't look them in the eyes when you were on that plane!"

"I didn't." I whispered, patting his back. "In fact, I didn't even get close to getting a glimpse of their appearance. I just know that they were there, and they were trying to kill me." I gulped, my patting stopping for a few moments as they shakily hovered. "They gassed me, didn't they? Knocked me out?"

"Seems like it. You were unconscious when you were brought back to land. I got everyone to lay of Kumajirou."

"Thank you." I said, a smile tugging at my lips. "You're a good big brother."

For a moment, I felt Alfred tense, and I got slightly worried when he didn't say or do anything for quite some time.

"...Alfred? Alfred, you okay, eh?"

He didn't loosen, but tightened his hold. "You haven't called me that in a long time. Not in front of my face. Not without malice. This is the first time in so long that you've called me Big Brother in front of me so casually..." His shoulders shook. "I missed it..."

I could've sworn I felt tears soaking through my suit as he nuzzled my shoulder.

* * *

**Nobody's P.O.V., takes place with the Host Club.**

The Host Club had their eyes glued to the screen as they watched Kumajirou, the used-to-be cub, swim an unconscious Matthew onto land. They wondered how a baby bear could just suddenly multiply in width and height and swim their master so easily and calmly across a mass of water like it was normal. Once the bear crawled up the land, people instantly tried to tie it down, causing the host club to gasp, most Honey. Though he didn't admit it, he grew a little feeling of respect towards the loyal cub.

The tension soon passed, though, as a man who looked similar to Matthew stood in front of the bear, glaring at any person who dared to get anywhere closer. He ripped off the ropes and petted the bear, cooing soft nothings into it's ear to reassure it that he wouldn't let any other person touch it. He soon stopped and let go as Matthew began waking up. He didn't notice the man until he took off his glasses, handing them over. The two exchanged a few words, but nobody could tell what either were saying, but the mood instantly changed when the man broke down crying into Matthew's shoulder.

"... That's Alfred, right? Matthew's brother?" Haruhi asked, squinting to get a better view.

"Seems like it." Said Tamaki. "Alfred looks like he's in a mental break down. Then again, I'd have one too if my brother was trapped in the middle of a plane crash..."

"You don't have a brother." Said Hikaru. "But I do, and I understand what he's feeling. Dominant ones understand each other..."

No one understood what he said other than his twin, but they all kept quiet and continued to watch.

Matthew patted Alfred's back, a guilty frown on his face. He was taken away soon after to a hospital in an ambulance.

"... So." Kyoya sighed, tipping up his glasses. "Matthew and Alfred are Canada and the USA. And Matthew just escaped a plane crash. Coincidence? I think not."

Tamaki nodded, crossing his legs and putting a finger to his chin. "So, someone's after Matthew. Question is, who? The reason, well, we don't know for sure, but it obviously has something to do with Matthew being immortal."

"Could be to rule of Canada." The twins said. "We mean, seriously! Canada has the third most well trained military in the world, as well as having the largest water supply!"

"Could be something else, though." Honey said. "Like, maybe a way to get closer to the USA? Matthew and Alfred seem to be really close. Maybe even more than brotherly."

Hikaru nodded, understanding perfectly. "That's right. Alfred seems to like Matthew more than a brother. I should know, I play a part in the homosexual twins."

Everyone fell silent, thinking in on the idea of the two brothers liking each other. They didn't understand country affairs, so they weren't sure how the two were born and when, and they most definitely did not know if they were blood brothers or not. Now that they though about it, it didn't seem as if any of the countries could possibly be related by blood. They witnessed Matthew being given to England, and so England became the father from then on, but not by blood. And France only found Canada, not create it, so there could not be any way the two were related either. America and Canada were both on the same land, but that didn't mean they were blood related either. And not only that, but what about civil wars and such? How does that work?

The more the host club though to themselves quietly, the more confused they got. How could they understand or help Matthew if they knew absolutely nothing about the boy in general? They wanted to help, that was factual, but how? When? Was is a matter of patience or a matter of hastiness? The questions flew through their head as they tried to come up with a solution. Tried to find a way to understand Matthew. Maybe looking through a history book is all they need, but it wouldn't help much on trying to understand the actual person. Not just a country, but as a living, breathing, and walking person.

"Oh." Haruhi said, snapping her fingers. "Nekozawa gave me a piece of paper with Matthew's number on it. Matthew gave it to him when they met on the first day. Should I maybe call?"

No one replied.

* * *

**Alfred's P.O.V.**

Matthew and I were loaded onto the ambulance. Matthew had already fallen asleep, with all the havoc it must have exhausted him. I feel kind of bad for having been mad at him. I know he was just trying to save people, but it really freaked me out! Not only that, but someone was after him! Someone could have _killed_ him! I know that we're countries, and we regenerate right after, but... But when that happens, we may possibly loose the memories of the days we were colonies. If that happened, Matthew wouldn't remember anything that he and I were like together up to 1867, July 1st. His independence day. If that happened, he wouldn't remember _anything_. And... I would just die inside every time I'd look at him.

Suddenly, Mattie's phone began ringing. I picked it up and looked at the collar ID. It had a number that I didn't recognize, which was strange because I should know the numbers of all the nations. Then again, Matthew could have possibly changed his number, so it probably wasn't a nation in the first place. I flipped it open, setting it on my ear and breathed a sigh. "Hello? This is Matthew's phone. But uh... He's kind of in a pickle right now. So, you're speaking to his friend, Alfred."

I wasn't sure how Matthew introduced me, because he still doesn't like calling me "brother" that much unless he's trying to keep my identity a secret. It throws people off if he says 'brother' because people would expect that we have the same last names, so it keeps my identity in check.

A voice replied in Japanese, and I couldn't exactly tell if it was a boy or a girl. I replied back, switching to the same language. "Sorry about that. This is Alfred, a friend of Mattie's. Who's calling?"

The voice sighed. "You know Japanese, thank god. I am Haruhi. Um, Alfred right? ...Are you...?"

I lifted an eyebrow, slightly confused of what this person was asking. I could tell it was a girl because she said 'watashi'. "Um, are you trying to ask if I'm his brother or something?" I asked.

"No, we've already established that."

So, it's now suddenly a 'we'? This is becoming a very suspicious phone call.

"We kind of wanted to know... Are you the USA? And is Matthew Canada? Because-"

I hung up.


	15. Note

**Okay, I know you guys are probably ready to beat the shit out of me for not updating, but I have decided recently that I will be putting this story on hold for a bit until I get one of my other stories, The Capture, on about the same amount of chapters.**

**If you guys like PruAus, I'd suggest The Capture greatly. It's one of my better works, rated T, of course, and its not for cursing. Prussia (Or in this case, since it's an AU, Gilbert) just has a couple of, ahem, **_**dirty**_** thoughts.**

**So, anyways, you guys probably have to wait until The Capture reaches to about fifteen chapters until I start continuing on this story again. I know, I suck, beat me with a stick. **

**Also, I have a youtube channel called Atyourserviceshippin (No G since I couldn't fit it.) and I will think about starting another youtube account called Summerssevenseas or Clair deSolcrazie. I'm not positive yet. **

**Oh, and you guys can ask on my youtube video called Summerssevenseas Intro any questions you want answered or PM me, I'll either answer you directly or do a video on it, depending on the length of the question. Do not comment on my channel, because I never, absolutely never, reply on my channel. I don't want to overflow it with comments that will never be replied to.**

**That's really all I have to say to you guys, so stay healthy, don't pull your hair out over stories, and have a nice day!**


End file.
